Highschool DxD: A Change of Gears
by Jibster
Summary: Being an intern of Khaos Brigade and a Gear didn't really stop Seimei Mayakashi to enjoy the small bits of life. That and trying to enjoy life while keeping up an act is a really hard job, but hey, when a guy asks for a job, he better work hard on it. Slight cross-over with Guilty Gear and Blazblue.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

New story here, new story there. Hello guys, my name is Jibster and I am here with a new story for the DxD Fandom. It's been in my mind for a while and I really wanted to write it...so I wrote it. While I do have two active story, I update at a pace of my own leisure so...well whatever. Anyway, let's start with a short story breakdown on what we'll be expecting on this wonderful journey.

It's an OC-centric story so it focuses more on the OC rather than other main canon characters but will still follow main canon story line with my own twist time to time.

 **Note: I do not own DxD and this story will have slight Guilty Gear AND Blazblue crossover. Probably some more verses but I'll explain properly when the times gets there. For now, I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Unknown Location - Ten Years Ago...**

 ** _Pita. Pata. Pita. Pata. Pita. Pata._**

 **The sound of harsh raining down was heard. The sky was dark and grey, clear of anything to block the rain...except for an unusual smoke in the air followed by some shouting. "Son of a bitch, find that boy!" A person shouted within the rain as lots of people moving in an inhuman speed was seen. A large hole was seen in a large structure like building as a lone man stood in front of the hole, the wind shifting its position to make the rain hit the man.**

 **He had a look of discomfort plastered on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Azazel..." A voice perked up, earning the attention of the man. Azazel tilts his head back and saw another man leaning by the wall, heavily injured as he was missing an arm, a large hole was seen in his stomach and had a large scar on his left eye, bleeding in an alarming rate...and yet he didn't seemed to be fazed by it.**

 **"How are you holding up?" Azazel casually said as the injured man shrugged. "I'm doing pretty fine, had more worse injuries than this." The man admitted and walked/limped next to Azazel. "Do you think he'll be a threat?"**

 **"Of course...and yet...I also understand his reasons in doing this." Azazel admitted with a frown. "To be modified like that...must be really traumatizing."**

 **"Ha!" The injured man scoffed. "Being made into a Gear is the next step for a man to evolve. We agreed to this mind you."**

 **"And I'm not happy with it." Azazel admitted as he turned around. "And I too am responsible for this."**

 **"The boy needs to be captured. He's stolen 'Outrage' piece 'Senga' with him, and Nox Nyctores 'Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa'. Stealing is a serious crime in this world you know..."**

 **"Does stealing a life count?" Azazel retorted. The injured man laughed and said, "Weren't you the one who agreed to this whole thing? what was your saying?...oh yeah. _I wanted God's creation to sustain in this world, to have a fighting chance for the upcoming storm. I want...no...they need to evolve into the next stage_. Hah! such hypocrisy!"**

 **"..."**

 **"I know I know Azazel..." The injured man said with a grin before he snapped his finger as a magic crest appeared in front of him. "I'm resigning on my own. Feel free to...use my daughter to your liking. I'm done with failures in my life."**

 **Azazel looked back as the man disappeared into the magic crest, before sighing. He looked outside again and saw large pillars of ice and lots of ice spikes on the ground, before he sighed. "I'll have to call Baraqiel to fix up HQ...I need to a break from all this..."**

* * *

 **Far, far away from the large building, a lone boy ran through the large streets. "Damn...Grigori." He muttered and looked up as he kept running. "Is this place a secret base or a goddamn town?!"**

 **The boy kept running, ignoring the fatigue on his legs before he noticed a very large wall in front of him. "I've...got it!" He huffed and drew one of the two katana's he was carrying despite his childish frame. He quickly held it in an inverse manner as his body gave out a yellow-ish aura, before he leaped as his body dispersed. The boy appeared once more this time behind the wall, it seems he have teleported.**

 **The boy landed flat on his butt, before he stood up and sheathed his sword. The rain still dropped heavily but the boy looked up and made a smile. Hope...he found hope. Finally...he escaped the place. The boy made a nod and continued to run, still ignoring the fatigue on his legs as he found the small hope of the one shot on getting a normal life.**

 **He looked forward and found himself in a forest and decided to press on...when the sounds of wings flapping in the air was heard followed by something being thrown in high speed was heard. "Argh?!" The boy screamed in pain as something pierced through his left shoulder. He fell forward and gritted his teeth as he clenched his shoulder. He looked up and saw the sight of several people with black wings descending from the sky.**

 **"Sir, we've found Project Gear!" One of them shouted. The boy saw at least seven of them coming down as he sighed heavily. He knew it...it was over. Such hope...he though he had attained it but...**

 **One of the seven people held a light spear in hand as he said, "Good work men, we should await for-"**

 **"Sir!" One of them shouted. The boy's vision grew blurry, but he heard small footsteps this time followed by a giggle. "Heee...I spy with my little eye seven little birds!" A girlish voice was heard. "I think we're having bird for dinner tonight!"**

 **"That girl-!" One of them shouted followed by the sound of gargling and blood splattered everywhere. "Oh my...I don't like it when my prey talks you know~." The girly voice giggled. "I suppose I should've deep fried them properly next time."**

 **And then...he saw it.**

 **Purple flames.**

 **Purple flames surrounded him as his visions fade into a blur.**

* * *

 **When the boy came to again, he still felt the heavy raining. He was...alive? he couldn't move save for his hands, and he still felt his katana within them so he made a sigh of relief. He tried to look around, but his head couldn't really move either. "Hmm...are you okay?" A girlish voice was heard. It...sounded familiar. Was it the same girl before he passed out?**

 **He felt the rain droplets on his face stopping as small umbrella was seen above him. He saw a girl standing next to him with an umbrella in hand. She was...cute for her age but what made her unique was the many bows on her head and a large purple beast standing by behind her. "Are you okay?" The girl repeated with a smile, which would be cute save for the blood splattered across it her face.**

 **The boy breathed out heavily, before the girl widens his eyes. "Oh! you look like you need water!" She said as she settled down a backpack he finally noticed. She took out a small water bottle and pressed it on the boy's lips, chugging him down with water. The boy finished the water, before he breathed out with a small cough.**

 **"T-Thank you..." He said as the girl smiled at him. "You're okay now!" She chirped and leans her face closer. "So...do you want to play with me?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"It's not hard to notice you're pretty much a lost lamb. Would you like to come with me? we need more recruits anyway and I think I have the perfect playmate for you!"**

 **"..." The boy went, flabbergasted at the fact that the girl just murdered seven people and now asking him to play with her?**

 **...**

 **Was the outside world like this?**

 **The boy unconsciously nods as the girl smiled and happily clapped. "Ooooh! this is going to be so much fun!" She chirped and easily carried the boy on the back as she hoisted her backpack on her front. "You're pretty light. Are you sure you've been eating a healthy diet?"**

 **"I-I don't think I haven't even ate for a long t-time now..."**

 **"You poor thing! Once we get back to Base, you'll be all prepped up!" The girl mused and begins to walk. The boy stared at the girl weirdly as she took notice of his staring. "Something wrong?"**

 **"N-No...it's just...why did you help me? a-and it wasn't just pure coincidence you just came!"**

 **"My group has it's methods. We were just...being patient is all! but all this isn't important for us kids, we're here to play!" The girl chirped as she grinned at the boy with a crazy gleam in her eyes.**

 **"I'm Walburga. What's your name?"**

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"And that is why we'll be sending some forces into Kyoto and...and..."

...Zzzz...

"Mayakashi!"

...Zzzz...

"Seimei Mayakashi, get your head up!"

...Zzzz...

"...Do it."

 ** _THWACK!_**

Oh?!

I shot my eyes wide open and raised my ahead, alert as I set my gaze onto a person next to me, male and he short black hair. "...Oh...it's just Cao Cao-san..."

"Don't you 'It's just Cao Cao-san' me! we've got an important duty here!" Cao Cao fumed. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh and said, "Important? nah...you've got it good. I'm just here...as an intern..."

"Intern or not, you're still part of this Faction." Cao Cao reminded and crossed his arms. "Where's Walburga when we need her to tie down this guy?"

"Walburga left to go do something." I said and stood up, stretching a bit. "She said she's going for a bit so it'll be a while before she comes back."

"Honestly that girl just flings off when she wants to..." Cao Cao said with a small sigh, before looking at me. "Then it seems you'll be taking her job then."

I couldn't help but opted a grin on my face. Finally! after all these time, I get to do something important and not just useless jobs for this group! I eagerly stood up and said, "So what do I? what do I do?!"

"Calm down, all you'll be doing is go undercover."

"Booo..."

"In a Devil's Territory."

"...I'm listening."

"With the Gremory and Sitri Heiresses staying there."

"Okay, gimme that job now and I'll go right into it!" I said and smiled at Cao Cao. "Finally a chance for me to be useful to this place!"

"You won't be going alone though." Cao Cao said as he leaned on a wall. "You're under us, so you'll be going in with a partner."

"Really now? I guess this Faction is pretty big. Who's my partner? Georg-san? Leonardo-kun? Jeanne?...wait, don't tell me! it's you isn't it?!"

"..." Cao Cao face palmed and shook his head. "I just said there was a mission in Kyoto. You won't be going with anyone from my Faction. You'll be going with-"

"Me." A female voice interject. I looked behind and saw a girl standing behind me. She had knee length jet black hair which had shades of red at the base of the hair and her crimson red eyes sparkled with power, matching her expression and her pale skin. She wore a red cape which covered her body, the collar slightly reaches her chin and golden ornaments was seen, serving to tie up the cloak. Beneath she wore a black coloured japanese military garb and had buttons on it and a black belt secured around the waist. She wore white gloves covering her hand entirely and golden colour boots. Atop her head lies a very dark shade of red coloured military hat and has a golden ornament in front of it, it was had a small flower emblem followed by golden pins spreading out similar like a sun. Finally on her waist lies a sheathed katana, the scabbard was black in colour and same coloured grip. It had a square shaped guard which was pure white in colour. Also to be noted, she was holding a black coloured traditional fan with golden eccentrics and detailed butterfly designs on it.

Probably the one who hit me on the head just now...

"...Nobu-chan?" I said as the girl sighed and stared at me. "It's Oda Nobunaga mind you." She reminded. "Get that into your head, we've been working together for years you know. And it seems Cao Cao's Faction has decided to make it's move."

"Nobunaga..." Cao Cao said and had a stare down with her. Hmm...where to begin? you see...just like her name, Nobunaga is the descendant of the legendary historical figure, Oda Nobunaga himself. Ever since she was recruited into the Hero Faction, she has been aggressively doing her job and recruting more people under her to the point her leadership in the Hero Faction was split apart with Cao Cao.

And thus the Hero Faction was split into two, with the Cao Cao Faction and the Nobunaga Faction. As an intern of Khaos Brigade, I've seen the uprising of this place. Rizevim-san was quite the jokester, Cao Cao was pretty chill while Nobunaga was...well...she takes her job seriously but knows when to step back when she's already at her limit. Problem is that, reaching that 'limit' was really rare.

"Um...guys...can we just chill?" I reminded as Cao Cao shrugged, before pointing at Nobunaga. "She started it!"

"Did not." Nobunaga replied in her usual cool tone as I rolled my eyes. "You guys are like kids..." I commented earning a mad laugh from Nobunaga.

"Hah!" She laughed and placed her hands at her hips. "For the descendant of Abe no Seimei, you're pretty childish yourself!"

"I try not to let the name burden me. Just enjoy life as it comes..." I admitted as Cao Cao said, "That I agree...unlike _someone_."

"Oh now you're just asking for trouble. Do you really want to incur the wrath of the Demon General?"

"You're on. I'll show you the might of Three Kingdoms!"

...

Honestly I don't even know why I even bother...

* * *

I took a deep breath and checked my appearance on the mirror one more time to make sure. I ran my hand through my snow white hair and soften my teal coloured eyes. I fastened the metallic black choker on my neck and checked my clothes one more time. For my day to day clothes, I wear a simple white shirt beneath a black jacket which has a hood, the long sleeves was secured at my forearms with black belt straps, below I wore black pants and shoes, and my thigh lies belt straps and holstered by my shoulder was two sword sleeves where I keep my swords at and finally I wore white coloured gloves.

I left the toilet and walked outside into an airport as Nobunaga stood waiting for me, people staring at her for her attire. The girl wore her usual outfit and people found it strange for a girl to walk around in a large cape. "Can we get this over with? I really don't like airplanes..." She huffed impatiently. I couldn't help but grin and said, "You know...you're ancestor changed this nation and bought the modern world into our civilization..."

"What off it?" Nobunaga grumpily replied. I laughed and said, "It's just funny you're scared of planes!"

"I-I'm not!" She said in a flustered manner. "I'm not scared o-of the m-monstrous engine and I-I'm certainly not afraid of heights either! a-and not to mention the turbulence a-and the tight space and-"

"Okay okay! I get it!" I said with a laugh and begin walking. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Tch..." She said and walked beside me. "There'll be a time when I'll lop off your head..."

"I'll await that day...also it seems the weather will be windy today."

"So?"

"Expect lots of turbulence."

"Hii?!"

I laughed again at her response causing the girl to glare it me in a murderous manner. As soon as we checked in and went aboard the plane, Nobunaga quickly fastened her seatbelt before the plane has even moved. I sat next to her and said, "Calm down...it's not like we'll explode midair or something..."

"D-Don't say things like that!"

* * *

"...Urk..." Nobunaga went and went towards a trash can nearby, hurling out her breakfast. I shook my head with a small chuckle, before taking a deep breath. We just landed on Japan and was having a quick break on a cafe at the airport. Nobunaga was still hurling while I was enjoying the breeze. The nice warm air was a nice change of pace comparing to Europe's winds, that I admit.

Japan.

How long has it been since I've returned back to my homeland? probably years I guess...

I stood up and stretched a bit as Nobunaga lifted her head, looking rather pale and a hint of drool was on her mouth. "Urf..."

"You good?"

The girl merely responds with a thumbs up, before she gagged and hurled again. "I think it's better to use magic to transport now..." I suggested causing the girl to give a thumbs down this time and lifted her head. "W-We can't...urf...risk getting caught when...urk...we just arrived here..." Nobunaga struggled to say. Honestly, I pity her now...

After ten more minutes of hurling and getting some lunch later, we took the taxi towards Kuoh City. Nobunaga still looked pale but was getting better as she lifted her hand where a small crimson coloured magic crest was seen. "I've muted us with a barrier from the driver." She explained. "Let's go through over the plan one more time...to be sure you got it."

"My lack of focus doesn't mean I'm stupid!" I complained causing Nobunaga to scoff, but said, "Yes yes...now refill me back on the details."

I frowned but nevertheless said, "You and I were assigned here which was originally Walburga-san's job. We are to infiltrate the Devil Territory, and if possible, find a way to cripple them from the inside. We will be treated as an enemy by Khaos Brigade therefore, we must not hesitate to combat them as they are ordered to kill us as well. We are to enter their ranks, earn their trusts and keep a flow of information to Khaos Brigade at all times, usage of full power has been given permission. If possible, we are to be heavily involved in the supernatural occurrences should an event rises and we are to make our presence and knowledge of the supernatural world known. Main target is to cripple them, so we should be obviously side with the Devil's or anyone that has the most information. There are rumors of a treaty going on and we are to assist in seeing that happening, killing our fellow comrades should the situation call for it."

"Very good Maya-kun, it seems you've got a grasp in Cao Cao's briefing as well..."

"I'll have you know I'm the number one person to go for these type of missions!" I complained causing Nobunaga to giggle. "At any rate..." She started and stared outside the window. "Prepare to make friends Maya-kun, from here on out, we're on our own. I just hope we don't have to fight against anyone major within our Faction, nor from Khaos Brigade."

"That I agree. I've grown fond of Cao Cao you know?"

"Humph, he's charismatic I'll give him that."

* * *

We eventually arrived at Kuoh Town where I instantly felt the presence of Devil's within the vicinity. Since we were ordered to be heavily involved, Nobunaga and I decided to not conceal our presence as Magician therefore giving a green light to the Devil's that a stranger has indeed stepped into their town. We took the taxi towards the residential school, Kuoh Academy. The year was about to start so we're going to apply.

We stepped out of the taxi as Nobunaga squinted her eyes. "I sense several Devil's...and...a Dhampir?" She commented, before making a nod. "Not much to be a threat though. I'll be signing us, I've got our ID's prepared so just stay out here, maybe scan the vicinity or try to find who's the supernatural being here. It should be around the time when the school hours is about to end."

I made a nod and leaned by the wall as Nobunaga left and entered the academy building. I looked around to get a feel of the area, before taking a small walk. There was a small garden nearby, and I can tell judging from the paths, there might be a school field as well. I looked up at the buildings, it had a classic design which I honestly liked and it seems...it looks new.

Hmm...

As I thought of things, I heard the bell of the school ringing before waiting by the taxi again, scanning the students that was coming out of the academy building. Hmm...I can't see anything out of the ordinary...save for...a red haired girl with an abnormal ahoge, a girl next to her with long black hair and next to her was a shorter black haired girl.

I remained where I was but gazed at the girls. Mhm...I sense demonic powers within them so it's safe to assume that their the Devil's in this place. Ugh...I should've read that file Cao Cao-san gave me...it had a complete information of them!

...

Okay maybe I'm pretty dense like Nobunaga say so...

Anyway, the girls reached the gates and noticed me by the taxi, before squinting their eyes and eyeing me. Like Nobunaga and I did, we never concealed our presence and since we're suppose to make them know that...

I smiled and did a friendly wave towards the girls, causing them to look at each other with skeptical looks, before walking towards me. "Hello!" I politely greeted as they stood near the gates, causing the red one to opt a friendly smile and said, "Hello there. Are you new here?"

"That I am miss!" I admitted. "I...uuh...just got transferred. It's...it's not too late to apply is it?"

"It's not actually." She admitted. "The Academy just started only a day ago so I think you're still able to apply here."

"Oh that's good...if it didn't, would've been troublesome..."

"May I ask why?"

"Coming here from Europe is really tiring you know?"

The red haired one made a knowing look and said, "Jet lag is it?"

"Not really, it's just we really don't know where to go if there wasn't a place to study..."

"We?"

"I think he means me." Nobunaga popped out from the side causing the short black haired girl to flinch a bit, startled by her presence. Nobunaga sets her gaze at the three girls in her usual serious manner and said, "Hello there."

"Um...hello."

Nobunaga scanned the girls again, before making a polite bow. "Oda Nobunaga. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"...Oda...Nobunaga?" The short black haired girl questioned as Nobunaga made a nod and replied, "Yes, that is my name. And this fool here is Seimei Mayakashi. Go on, say hello."

"I'm not your dog!" I complained making Nobunaga tilt her head. "That's funny, you're suppose to be follow my orders here."

You know...for trying to stay involved within the activities here, while not establishing our real motif, that line was really...strange.

"Orders?" The short black haired girl questioned. Nobunaga tilt her head and said, "Orders are orders. I am ordering him to say hello. Isn't that what Devils do to their servants?"

As soon as that line her mouth, the girls went stiff as I face palmed. We had agreed to tell them directly but...not like this. "Oh? surprised are you?" Nobunaga said with feigned surprise. "I thought you would've known we were magicians."

"..." The three girls went, shocked as Nobunaga made an evil looking smile. "Let us not converse here, it's not...appropriate for commoners to hear us. Take me to a safe place for us to converse!"

As expected of her, she loves ordering people around. I took our luggage out of the taxi and paid him as I said, "Err...what she said. We need to discuss somethings with you."

* * *

"Please...come in. It should be safe..." The red haired one said and took us into an old looking building. "We can talk here for as much as we want to."

All of us entered as I saw several more people within, a blonde boy and a white haired girl. We took a sit at a couch as Nobunaga made a satisfied nod. "Such antique, such grace. I applaud you to keep this beautiful old building in shape."

The red haired girl took a sit on her own chair as she said, "Now then...I assume that you know who we are?"

Nobunaga nodded and said, "You are Rias Gremory, Heiress to the Gremory Clan and the one leading this place. That one would be your...Queen, Himejima Akeno, the daughter of-"

"Oh? so you know of me? nice to meet you too." The one named Akeno interjected and smiled at Nobunaga, who returned it in kind, before she looked at the short haired girl. "And you, Shitori Sona...or rather, Sona Sitri."

"Huh...who would've known their the Heiress's. I knew they were a Devil but really?" I mused making Nobunaga smirk and said, "Hah! you need to read the files once in a while."

"Then I guess that saves us some explaining to do." Rias firmly said. "May I ask who are you two?"

I stood up and bowed as I said, "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Seimei Mayakashi, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Nobunaga stood up and took out her fan and held a smug face as she said, "Feast your eyes on me for I am Oda Nobunaga! it's nice to meet you Devils, to be graced in the presence of your truly, you should all feel honoured!"

"...Don't mind her. She's...just energetic and meeting new people..." I commented earning a small nod from Sona. "I can see that..." She mused and pushed up her glasses. "If I am to assume by your name..."

"Correct...Sitri." Nobunaga boasted again. "I am a descendant of the legendary figure, Oda Nobunaga, one of the Three Unifiers in this land and I have come here to reclaim everything!"

Rias and Sona looked stiff before Nobunaga sighed in a satisfied manner and opened her fan, fanning her face and said, "Is what I want to say but I have no desire for conflict right now."

Nobunaga sat down as she said, "And this fool right here is a descendent of Abe no Seimei."

"I'm no fool I assure you!"

"...I see..." Rias said. "What is your business here?"

"We are here...as...well...freelance magician."

"Freelance magician?" Sona questioned as Nobunaga crossed her legs and nodded, sitting straight up. "We are here to do anything we want to, but we won't hinder you guys should you do something as well, but we'll also come into your aid should you call us."

"...That's it?" Rias said as I nodded. "That's it." I repeated. "Living in the life filled with the supernatural world tend to be rather...troublesome so it's nice to kick back and rest a bit you know?"

"...I see..." Rias said. "So we'll expect no trouble then?"

"As I have just said." Nobunaga said firmly and stood up. "We shall not hinder you should you are doing something, nor will we oppose you but should you come or call us for aid, we will respond and aid you either in combat or something else that you need. We need work for ourselves as well, not that we ask you for payment or anything."

Sona pushed up her glasses and said, "Let me get this straight. You guys moved from...somewhere far away, like Europe as Seimei-kun here said before, just for this?"

"Yep." I replied. Sona squinted her eyes and said, "I know it's not a reason to be hostile but that's a bit suspicious..."

"Call it what you want but the fact that we already told you beforehand is a sign that we're betting our own safety on you guys." Nobunaga said and stood next to our pile of luggage. "We're going to leave now seeing I do not want to argue of such...trivial matters. Whether you think of us as your enemies, or allies, we will respond to accordingly. After all...taking over a town isn't so hard for the Demon General. Maya-kun, come! we leave for our safe house, I'm famished from the day's event."

I stood up and stood next to Nobunaga as I said, "I'll give you a translation on what she meant from all this. It's actually nice to meet you guys."

"I said no such things!"

"We'll be off now!" I said and swiped my arm as a crimson red magic crest was activated below us. "I did not give you permission to use _my_ magic crest!" Nobunaga complained as I smiled at her, before eyeing Rias and the others. "Honestly, it's nice to meet you guys. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

I successfully teleported us and arrived at a safehouse that Khaos Brigade set us up for and made a small sigh. "They were nice weren't they?"

"Quite. I'm surprised the Gremory wasn't as...pampered as I thought she would be, but no matter. We've introduced ourselves so that's done. I suppose it's time we begin to earn their trust, hopefully something will happen to jump start our journey with them."

"It's funny seeing we're here for information..."

Nobunaga nodded in agreement as she said, "Now then...I think it's high time we unpack. Mon-chan!" as she swiped her arms and her magic crest showed up again as a crimson coloured skeleton came out of it. It towers over me and Nobunaga, standing at several meters in size and had tattered cloth around it. The skeleton, or Nobunaga deemed it as 'Mon-chan', remained motionless but did a friendly wave to me.

"Hello again!" I chirped as Mon-chan looked at Nobunaga as she walked away to inspect the safehouse. "Mon-chan, please start unpacking our belongings and send them to their respective rooms. I will survey our base of operations and see if it's up to my standard."

"Honestly, she really has her ways with words don't you think?" I commented and looked at Mon-chan who's skeletal face shifts into a small smile and nodded i agreement. I settled my jacket on a nearby coat hanger as I said, "Come, we unpack together."

Mon-chan and I begin to unpack the luggage as I inspected the house at the same time. We were living in an apartment, but was rather large and spacious, similar to that of a penthouse. The place was lavish which Nobunaga was satisfied at. She hogged the biggest room of the place while I got the room with my own balcony which overlooked the city, a perfect vantage point. I unloaded a large box which had a cooling system implemented in it where fresh plants lies in.

"Careful now, my dearest plants are fragile and require the utmost caution in taking care of it." Nobunaga warned nearby as I rolled my eyes. I walked outside the apartment and saw several shoe rack prepared for us...and a personal shelf designed for plants. Did Cao Cao-san set this up? he's good...

I placed the plant and looked around the area and noticed a bicycle nearby with a place where someone can sit behind. While it's cliche as hell, it seems this is our 'normal' transportation. I went back in before placing the last of the luggage, which was my clothes, and neatly sorted it into the closet as I said, "Done!"

I walked out and saw Mon-chan standing by as Nobunaga said, "You've done well Mon-chan, please, have some rest. You're allowed to stay outside should you want to roam about but just remained hidden okay?"

Mon-chan nodded in response before doing his own thing. "I'm gonna go and retire for the night okay?"

Nobunaga nodded and said, "I'll be joining you soon."

"...You do realize that we sleep in different rooms right?"

Nobunaga never responded, instead she was fixated on the map in front of her. Hmm...seeing as she's studying the area, I'm going to take a wild guess she's going to pull an all nighter. "Just take rest okay?" I reminded her and walked away to my room. I took a bath in the personal bathroom before lying down on my bed, sighing out heavily. Today was eventful and marks the start of our long term mission.

Will we meet new allies/people to trick to? will we go against one of our own comrades? or we'll we encounter problems midway? questions like that ran through my head before I closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

...

* * *

"...Hmm...not bad..." I commented and looked at the uniform I was wearing which consists of a dress shirt with stripes and a black blazer, black pants and shoes. I retained my black choker...not that I could remove it and unbuttoned three buttons. I walked outside my room and saw Nobunaga sitting by the couch in the living room, already in her uniform. She wore it properly...except she still had her hat and her red cape and wore black leggings. "You're still keeping the hat and cape aren't you?"

"Of course." She firmly said. "It's a part of me."

"Right. So did you sleep last night?"

"I did. Three hours is too long to be sleeping, I missed out my morning rituals!"

"...Right. So ready to go?"

She nodded and finished a cup of coffee nearby and grabbed a tied up lunch box as she said, "We'll be eating at the Academy. I want to study the place more."

I made a nod before waving a goodbye to a sleeping Mon-chan before leaving the house with Nobunaga, making sure to lock it and brought the bicycle down to the base floor before riding it with Nobunaga to school. I heard a small yawn behind me as I tilt my head back and said, "You really need to take it easy you know?"

"I should make use of all the time I...yawn...have." Nobunaga struggled to say. "To achieve my dream, I will do anything."

"It's good to be hardworking, but going overboard won't achieve anything." I reminded her. There no response, before I felt her head on my back and small snoring sounds was heard. "Oh my god...you're such a kid!" I joked before continuing on to ride in silence. We arrived at the academy gates where I slowly shook Nobunaga. "Hey...we're here..."

"...Zzzz..."

"...Nobu-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She instantly shot up and held a frown, before blinking and noticed where she was. Traces of her sleepiness was no longer present as she placed her hands on her hips. "Huh! so we're here. Why didn't you wake me when we're several meters before the gate?"

"Because you need sleep. I've known you for years, a fifteen minutes sleep for you is enough to freshen you up like a person sleeping for a day!"

"I see." Nobunaga said and began walking away. "You have my thanks Maya-kun. Come, it's time we introduce ourself to our new class..."

I placed my bicycle on the bike stand and walked next to Nobunaga where people stared at her for her cape and hat. We eventually arrived and was about to enter the new class when a woman came by and asked us to wait outside. Probably the teacher. As the students filled up, I said, "Looks like things is about to get rowdy for our year eh?"

"I can see that. With us by the side of the Gremory and Sitri, I can assure you that we will be constantly moving to keep up with the events that will unfold." She said firmly, but I noticed a smirk on her face, as if she was ready to storm the world. I couldn't help but smile as well as the teacher called us in to introduce ourselves. I walked in first and saw Rias at the back along with Akeno and Sona.

I stood next to the teacher as she said, "Today we're going to be having two new students."

I bowed and said, "I am Seimei Mayakashi, it's a pleasure to meet you all. As of today, I'll be a third year students just like you guys but I'm your kouhai seeing as I just transferred in here. It's nice to meet you guys!"

I noticed Nobunaga walking in before the teacher announced her as she spreads out one of her hands. "Feast your eyes on me for I am the second new student for joining your ranks today. I am Oda Nobunaga, you may now worship the ground I walk on at your leisure!"

The class went silent at her introduction as I sighed and said, "What she meant was...it's nice to meet you all and my name is Oda Nobunaga."

One person raised their hand as I said, "Yes? you have a question sir?"

"Is she like...a chuunibyou or something?"

"How dare you filthy peasant address me as such! I am Oda Nobunaga, direct descendant of one of the Three Unifier, Oda Nobunaga himself! I command you to commit seppuku right this instant!" Nobunaga fumed as I sighed and face palmed before looking at the teacher. "S-Sorry Sensei. She just...really loves japanese history..."

"Does she now? someone loving the japanese culture is always welcomed into this class."

Really woman?! now she has a place to express just how she wants to be...ordering people around! at least-

"Sensei, I require permission to acquire the standard requirements for a seppuku ritual, will you grant me permission?!"

Sensei made a giggle and said, "Of course Oda-chan. Just wait until you graduate and have permission from the government."

Sensei wait! don't give her encouragement!

"Permission from the government? such blasphemy! I shall take over the government and rule upon this land once more!" Nobunaga insisted as Sensei laughed. "Good luck doing that Oda-chan..."

Haah...I think it's safe to assume everyone thinks Nobunaga as a Chuuni...

"I'll be supporting you!"

NOT YOU TOO SENSEI!

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

That's it folks, the start of our long journey!

So...I will be giving the proper list on the next update and all those detailed things you want to see. There will be a harem which I will also give out a list on the next chapter so please await for future updates!

Jibster out.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Step

Hello again people, Jibster here. So, this was intended as a fast update on purpose to kick start the story properly, like Raynare Arc and shit like that, and also 'formats' of chapter where I'll reply to reviews and stuff, explaining certain things you guys are confused at and all that fancy format thingies!

Anyway, I will answer reviews at the _**end**_ of the chapter so please read on!

 **Note: I do not own DxD and this story will have slight Guilty Gear AND Blazblue crossover. Probably some more verses but I'll explain properly when the times gets there. For now, I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The First Step**

After a rather eventful first homeroom class where Nobunaga dominated the entire period, wailing on and on about how she will dominate Japan back under her fingertips and Sensei ACTUALLY following her ideals! I guess this is the charisma of the Nobunaga family...

Anyway, currently Nobunaga and I are currently sitting at a bench overlooking the school field where the rest of the students were doing their own thing. I chewed on the food from this fancy looking lunchbox made by Nobunaga. "Mhm...you're cooking always taste the best...unlike Walburga-san..." I mused, before shuddering at the last part. Nobunaga firmly closed her eyes but held a smirk.

"Huh, it is to be expected from a person of my status. Walburga-san however...she can really turned anything food related into...well...black paste. What is that anyway?"

"I tried eating it once and I ended up in a comatose state for a whole week..." I commented, shuddering at the memory again. Nobunaga made a nod of agreement, before she turned her head to the side and saw a girl standing next to her. "Oh?" Nobunaga commented and saw Sonia standing next to her with her usual serious gaze. "Pray, do tell why the Sitri Heiress graces us with her presence?"

"How're you enjoying yourselves?" Sonia said, casually brushing off Nobunaga, who looked amused in return. The latter continued eating her lunch but said, "This place would suffice for our...education for the time being."

"There are certain things that I would like to discuss with if possible."

"Mm...does it involve on what we're doing here?" I asked, earning a small nod from her. "Well you needn't worry about that." Nobunaga interjected. "We won't do anything that will hinder you guys. Why is it so hard to take our word for it?"

"..." Sonia went, a bit surprised before shaking her head and pushed up her glasses. "I see..."

"If you have more needless questions, please, pass it down to the more sociable one here." Nobunaga jabbed and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "She's just really shy talking to you."

"I am not-"

"Anyway, care to join us Sonia-san?"

"It's Kaichou to you..." Sonia reminded and turned her back on us. "I'll be taking my leave now, sorry for intruding."

"No problem, always welcoming a friend here!" I chirped before she made a small nod and walked away. Nobunaga made a sigh and said, "She's pretty sharp. If we play our cards wrong, she's most likely to find us out..."

"That I agree but I think we're in the clear now."

"Mm...so far, asides the Gremory and Sitri's Peerage, I sense no other supernatural being...except that girl who's playing tennis. She smells of supernatural being." Nobunaga said as she looked around with her serious and analytical gaze. I focused on the girl, before saying, "She's probably a human who's involved in the supernatural world. I can't sense anything from her."

"...Haaah..." Nobunaga sighed. "It seems it'll be a while before anything interesting comes along-"

"...Hey...move a bit!"

"...?"

"Damn it...don't push, they'll hear us!"

"You're the one talking too loud!"

I blinked with Nobunaga, before turning around towards a nearby building and saw three boys hiding behind some bushes while looking through a hole. "Come on guys..." One of them said and stood up. "We can't peak on the kendo girls like this! we just have to suck it up and take turns got it?!"

"...Are they seriously peeking on girls?" Nobunaga questioned before a small chuckle was heard. I turned around and saw a boy leaning down on a nearby tree with a friendly smile. He looked like one of the people from Rias's old building yesterday...

"Ah, you must be the one we met yesterday." The boy politely said. "My name is Kiba Yuuto, nice to meet you guys."

"I believe I have introduced myself before." Nobunaga said and looked away as Kiba blinked, and eyed me. I shrugged and said, "What she meant was, 'Nice to meet you again Kiba-kun!'...or maybe something along those lines..."

"I said no such things!"

I ignored Nobunaga and stood up and gave my hand for a shake as I said, "Seimei Mayakashi, nice to meet you."

Kiba smiled and took the handshake as I said, "I guess you'll be calling me Senpai from now huh?" causing the blonde to laugh. I scratched my cheeks and said, "If I may ask...who's that boy?" as I pointed towards the three boys creepily laughing to themselves. Kiba sweat dropped and said, "Those three...are known as the 'Perverted Trio' in this Academy. As you can tell by the title, they...really like girls. A lot."

"Huh...interesting." I mused. "So like...no one would complain if I tell on them right?"

Kiba shrugged as a mischievous grin crept up to my face as I stood behind the three boys. "Hey! what'chu doing back here?!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to here. "Shit, we've been compromised!" Said a brown haired boy as he glared at me.

From within the building, I heard the sounds of girls shouting. "The Perverted Trio are at it again?!"

"Retreat!" One of the trio said and started running away. One of them, the brown haired one, turned his head to me with a glare before giving me the finger. I couldn't help but grin at the boy and waved. "Nice to meet you too!"

Nearby, Kiba couldn't help but laugh and said, "Is Senpai always like this?"

"Mm...he would usually join in with those boys. I guess he's matured a bit already..."

I smirked and said, "Me? join them? hah! I would've peeped on girls _much_ more better than them!"

"Aaand he's lost his maturity again..."

I tilt my head back, ignoring Nobunaga's insult and looked at the building. "So...Kiba. What's this building?"

"That would be the Kendo Club. Interested in joining? they're taking members at the start of the year you know..." Kiba explained. "And you seem to be the type of person who uses the arts of blade."

"That I am." I admitted. "So...do I sign a form of something? oh wait, hold that for a second."

I looked at Nobunaga for permission as the girl sighed a bit and said, "Yes, you're allowed to join the Kendo Club..."

"Sweet! now then Kiba my good man, show me the way!"

* * *

Kiba took me into a dojo-like building where no one was present currently. "Huh...I guess they all left to chase of the Trio..." Kiba mused before turning around to face me. "Looks like you'll have to apply tomorrow..."

"It doesn't matter. I'll leave a small note to signify I was here and would like to apply." I said as Kiba raised his eyebrow. I snapped my fingers as a crimson red coloured magic crest appeared next to me. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a pen and paper, wrote a note before tossing the pen back into the crest before it dispersed. "Wow, you don't hold back using your powers huh?"

"There's no one here, besides, I know a supernatural being when I see one so it's pretty safe to do stunts like that in front of them." I commented and placed the note on a nearby table. "So! may I ask you for a friendly spar?"

"Why the sudden request? not that I complain or anything..." Kiba questioned. I walked around to pick up a wooden sword as I said, "I can see a swordsman when I see one."

"Interesting." Kiba mused and took a wooden sword as well. "I'll take up on that offer."

The two of us made distance from each other as I took a deep breath. I removed my blazer and neatly fold it before placing it to the side with Kiba doing the same. I held the sword with both of my hands, standard bushido stance and said, "Are you prepared?"

Kiba made a nod, before I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, stabilizing my breathing. "Here I come!" I said and rushed in towards Kiba. The blonde rushed in as well as I swung my sword from the side, Kiba countering it as he raised his blade before the sound of wood clashing was heard. I swung several times with Kiba blocking each strikes before our blades locked in on each other.

"You're pretty good..." Kiba complimented as I stepped back but in that moment of opening, Kiba rushed at the opening and swung his sword, hitting me on the side of the hips. "Oof..." I grunted and stepped back one more time as Kiba smiled at me.

"I guess that's one point for me."

"Well done." I said with a grin. Now that I've tested him a bit, it's time I get a little serious. I took my stance once more, before moving in on Kiba as the boy prepared himself. I swung my sword overhead as he raised his blade to block it. I grinned and instantly halted my slash before spinning around and swung my sword aimed for his exposed hips.

Kiba noticed this and instantly lowered his blade to block it, I clicked my tongue and retracted my swung as I begun to slash my sword at him. The sounds of wood clashing against wood echoed throughout the dojo before I stepped back to take a short breather. Kiba seemed unfazed, probably a Devil thing as I smiled at him. Breaking from the stance, I held the sword with one hand and in an inverse manner before I spread my legs a bit and hunched my back.

Kiba raised his eyebrow at my odd stance as I grinned at him. This would be much more fun if I had Senga with me but I guess I'll have to make do. I rushed in at Kiba with an even more faster pace as I swung my sword at him. "Toh!" I grunted as Kiba raised his blade to block my attack but the impact of it caused him to flinch as his sword was forced to tilt to the side.

I spun around in high speed and swung my sword once more before halting myself as the blade stopped inches from Kiba's neck. The boy blinked, before smiling at me. "That's a point to you Senpai. Final bit?"

I stepped away from him with a nod as Kiba said, "Allow me to show you my speciality." as he walked towards the sword rack and picked up another sword, dual wielding it. I smiled and said, "Well now...I'm flattered. Allow me to show you mine!"

I placed the sword at my hips and spread my legs a bit, mimicking an Iaido stance as Kiba smiled. "Iaido huh...I guess I'm in for a rough time..."

"Hey, fighting a guy with two swords isn't any easier you know..."

The two of us laughed, before taking a deep breath as I held a serious face. Kiba rushed in at first as I ran towards him, prepared to draw my sword. Kiba swung both of his swords first as I raised mine to block his attack only for him to expertly hold himself and in an insane speed, spun himself to the side and swung his sword once more. Interesting...so he must be a 'Knight' piece from Rias's Peerage...

I grinned as I spun around to face him and held my blade up, blocking his attack before I pushed it forward and as he staggered a bit, I reeled back my sword before swinging it at high speed causing Kiba to raise on of his blade to block it.

The force of my attack caused him to stagger but he used the motion of him staggering to perform a backflip into safety before rushing in again, this time with his Knight speed. He swung one of his blade as I raised mine to block it again, before swinging down his second sword. I diverted Kiba's first sword as he clashed on his own attack before I stepped back and placed the sword back at my hips.

Kiba quickly regained his composure as he looked around and said, "No one's around huh..."

"What off it?"

Kiba never replied but instead rushed in at me again. I prepared my blade up as he swung both swords as I grinned and thrust my sword forward for a parry but much to my dismay, the boy suddenly held himself back before leaping forward, going over my head. Not bad...

"This is the end!" He said and landed behind me before swinging down his sword in high speed.

"Naive!" I grunted and spun around in high speed and raised my blade to block the attack. Kiba widens his eyes in shock as I used the momentum and thrust my sword forward and parried him before rushing in at his exposed torso and thrust my sword, before stopping inches from his heart.

The two of us remained as we were, before I breathed out and lowered my sword earning a laugh from Kiba. "You're...haah...pretty good...Senpai." Kiba breathed out as I grinned. "Hey, I have to fight time to time in my field of work you know..."

* * *

"And then I was like, tssh! and he was like, 'oh hell no bro!' before he leaped over my head, but I was like, 'not so fast!' and some more bssh! before I went 'I got you now!' and then I shhiiing!...and that's roughly how it went within the Dojo..." I explained to Nobunaga as we walked home. The girl rolled her eyes and said, "I highly doubt that's what happened..."

"Hey, I'm being serious here!"

"And so am I. I highly doubt you went 'shiing'-ing about." Nobunaga scoffed, followed by a smirk. "And it seems you've been enjoying yourself..."

"That I am. Kiba seems like a nice fellow..."

"Everyone here looks decent actually." Nobunaga admitted. "Shame that this was part of our mission. Would've been useful to recruit them..."

The two of us made a nod of agreement. Being in Khaos Brigade has it's own merits...and also it's fair share of troublesome problems. We didn't really have much friends amongst the supernatural world either, we either made friends before moving on to another mission, or rarely, we killed them just because they found out our intention. Speaking of which, I hope it doesn't come down to that...

I looked at Nobunaga who held a rather solemn expression. I really wouldn't want her to go through that either...

"Oof?!"

"Kya?!"

I grunted and bumped into someone and fell to the floor. I groaned and sat up and saw a girl sitting atop of me. She rubbed her head in pain, before she opened her eyes and revealed purple coloured eyes. "Hii?!" The girl quickly went and stood up, rapidly bowing. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going!"

"N-No problem..." I said and stood up, stretching a bit. The girl made a quick bow before running off as I looked back at her. "Hey hey!" I heard a shout before turning around to see the sight of a brown haired-

Hey!

It's one of the guys from...um...something Trio!

"Come on! first you foil my plans on peeking and now you're stealing my girlfriend?!" The boy fumed. I scratched my head and looked at Nobunaga who shrugged. "Um...girlfriend?" I questioned as the boy frowned and said, "The girl which clichely fell on top of you!"

"Oh her? I accidently bumped into her..."

"See?! you're doing it unintentionally! that's even worse! I'm the one who's suppose to have those cliche type of moment!"

"...Err...right." I said and scratched my head. "Sorry about that, I really don't know."

"Hmph..." The boy pouted. "You seem like a nice guy so I'll let you off the hook. My name is Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you."

"Well then, Hyoudou-kun, nice to meet you!" I said with a smile and gave my hand for a shake. He hesitantly took the shake and at that moment, as his fingertips touched mine, I felt an overwhelming power surging out of him as I took a sharp breath. Issei shook my hand and said, "And...you seem to be a student at Kuoh? never seen you before..."

I took my hand back and said, "Seimei Mayakshi, a new student serving as a third year student. And this girl here is Oda Nobunaga, my friend and classmate."

"Oda...Nobunaga? are you the new Chuuni-senpai people have been talking about?!" Issei said enthusiastically. "You look more cuter in person!"

Nobunaga brushed off the compliment and glared at Issei. "...Chuuni-senpai?"

"Yes! and you're quite the eye candy too!" Issei said in a perverted manner as Nobunaga unconsciously hugged her side and stepped away from Issei who intently stared at her. "But damn! you're hiding your gifts beneath those clothes!"

"...You know...you're an open pervert aren't you?" I commented as Issei stared at me in a bewildered state. "Pervert?! I'm no mere pervert you fool!" He fumed. "I'm merely a humble man who loves breasts!"

"That doesn't sound different."

"Breasts are amazing..."

"So you're going to ignore me now?!"

"They hold the dreams of us males in this world! a gift from the gods that come in two perfect sizes, too small are cute and large ones are always appreciated, there's nothing wrong in loving the creation of god in this world!"

...

Quite the person isn't he?

Nobunaga rolled her eyes and said, "I have never met a person like you in this world. You're disgusting. Go away."

"A Tsundere it seems!"

"So you're ignoring her as well?!" I commented as Issei laughed to himself and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You bastard...why didn't you tell me that you had such a beautiful friend?!"

"We just met..."

"Exactly!"

"...I like this guy." I chirped as Nobunaga frowned and begins to walk away. "I'm leaving. Such useless conversing with a useless person of the society is meaningless for a person of my status."

Issei smirked and said, "What she meant was, 'It's nice meeting you Hyoudou-kun!'."

"You speak Nobunaga?!" I gasped in surprise as Issei placed his hand on his face and made a pose. "Huh! who do you think I am? I know how to speak girls I'll have you know!"

"...Sniff..." I went, couldn't help but feel touched. "Finally...someone who gets me!"

"A comrade in arms I see! worry not Senpai, you are not alone in this world so never forget that!"

"I-It's nice to meet you bro!" I said and gave out a thumbs up, manly tears flowing down my eyes.

* * *

"I like that guy..." I commented, sitting on the couch back at the safehouse as Nobunaga nearby sighed heavily. "Why? why do you make such useless relationships in this place? we are in a mission, making friends will only be a burden..."

"I know that but it's pretty boring being with everyone back at Khaos Brigade all the time you know? I need a change of pace on being...normal..." I admitted. "Not that I will be tired of you and Cao Cao-san anyway..."

"Hmph..." Nobunaga crossed her arms. "Putting the useless things aside, did you get anything out of that girl and Hyoudou-kun?"

"Well...I did pick up something. " I said and made a more serious tone. "The girl that fell atop of me? yeah...she's a Fallen Angel, no doubt about it..."

"So you picked that up too huh? for a supernatural being, she's not that good at being subtle..."

"Mhm. But...Hyoudou-kun...he...he has something."

"Something?"

"...Something within him. I felt...power from within. Maybe 'power' is an insult to describe it but...it's something immensely powerful..."

"A Sacred Gear?"

"...I think it's a Longinus."

"Ah...he must be unaware of it..." Nobunaga said with a hint of amusement in her tone. "And seeing he took a Fallen Angel for a girlfriend, I can see something brewing about. This is it...the first step we need to be involved in this place..."

"Whew, I didn't think it would be that easy..." I admitted. "Would be a shame to see him die or something..."

* * *

The following day at the Academy, I was eating lunch with Nobunaga in the cafeteria to check over more stuff when I saw Issei talking with his friends, probably the Perverted Trio. "What?! no way!" One of them exclaimed. "You actually got a girlfriend?!"

"I did my friends! looks like I'm moving up one step in the world faster than you guys!" Issei smugly replied as one of the friends pushed up his glasses and said, "Pics, or it didn't happen."

"I have a live witness!" Issei claimed and suddenly eyed me. "Seimei-senpai!"

"...Who now?" One of them said. Okay that's just plain mean...I'm not that forgettable am I?!

Issei groaned and said, "The guy who's always with Chuuni-senpai!"

"Oh that guy?"

Ooii! don't you 'Oh that guy?' me! is this how I'm labeled?! am I suddenly pushed down to become a side character in my own story?!

Issei walked up to Nobunaga and said, "Chuuni-senpai, tell them I have a girlfriend!"

Nobunaga sighed heavily and said, "I don't know and I don't care. Go speak to the sociable one here."

"Well she's honest isn't she?" One of the friends commented and pushed up his glasses, eyeing Nobunaga in a lewd manner. "Names Motohama, nice to meet you babe."

...

Aren't they just a colourful bunch?

Motohama suddenly got pushed aside one of the trio with a shaved head and said, "Please, ignore that rude gentleman. My name is Matsuda, nice to meet you."

Huh...you would think he would be more-

"Would you like to join me in an act of exploring one's body?"

Nevermind...

Nobunaga blinked, before putting out a very girly smile and said, "Well now! it's a pleasure to meet fine boys like you~."

"Oooh! did you see that mood switch?! so cute!" Motohama exclaimed as the Perverted Trio scooted closer to Nobunaga. I sighed and said, "Guys...you know when a girl suddenly having a mood switch is never a good thing..."

"Shut it Seimei-senpai!" Issei snapped as I sighed heavily. Oh well, you reap what you sow I guess...

"Now boys..." Nobunaga stood up and leaned down towards the boys, puffing out her chest as the Perverted Trio giggled like girls. "Would you like your testicales crushed in a slow and painful manner or would you like your _dicks_ chopped off? and I won't take 'neither' as an answer you know?~."

"Eeep?!" The Perverted Trio stepped back while holding their crotch. "N-NOTHING MA'AM!"

"Smart boys." Nobunaga said with a giggle, before going back to her serious persona. "And unless you don't want to lose your genitals in your sleep later on, I suggest you make your way right this instant..."

I shook my head and stood up as I said, "I warned you guys..."

The Perverted Trio whimpered as I laughed and said, "But just to be clear, what she meant by all this was-"

"Say one more word Maya-kun and I will take off _your_ genitals."

I ignored Nobunaga and said, "She says, 'Nice to meet you Matsuda and Motohama-kun!'."

"Nice to meet you too Chuuni-senpai!" The boys said in sync as Nobunaga clicked her tongue and ignored them as she ate her lunch. I stood near the Trio as I said, "But to answer your question, yes, Issei does have a girlfriend. Saw her with my own eyes."

"What?! this is an outrage!" Matsuda raged as Motohama started sobbing. "H-How can this bastard get ahead of us so fast?!"

"Heehee...I wouldn't like to brag but..." Issei smugly said as I laughed at the sight of three boys fighting over something as trivial as getting a girl. Is this what getting a friend feel like? it's kinda warm in a sense...

"So Senpai, got any typical cliche type of advice for me? I'm taking her on a date at the end of the week!" Issei chirped excitedly. I made a thinking face and said, "I think the most simple advice is be yourself. Try to do activities that is fun for both you and your girlfriend. I got nothing much really as I'm not an expert in this field, ask _Chuuni-senpai_ there..."

Nobunaga glared at my snickering before she crossed her arms. "Advice? you require advice for a date?" Nobunaga said with a smirk. "I'll show you how to treat a girl...no...a _woman_ properly!...is what I want to say but I don't really care. I have no reason to help you nor do I gain anything in helping you."

"Quick, let's find a reason for her to help us!" Motohama said as the Trio huddled up. I sat next to Nobunaga as she said, "While I do have something against making friends as it'll be but a hindrance to our mission but...why them of all people?"

"I sense genuine kindness and friendship with them...despite their rather colourful personality. But then again, while I do consider them as my friends, I doubt they consider me as one, I mean, we just met for god's sake!"

"Okay we've got it!" Motohama said and slammed his hand on the table as Matsuda continued, "We found a perfect reason as to why you should help this bastard here!"

Nobunaga tilts her head as Matsuda said, "So we can use that plan to ruin Issei's date!"

"What?! no! you bastards you lied to me!" Issei fumed as the Trio started bickering again. Nobunaga sighed heavily and said, "Can you just leave? you're really annoying my lunch time here so-"

The Perverted Trio actually sat on our table, stubborn as they held their ground. "Ha!" I laughed in response. This was too good! no one back in Khaos Brigade even _dare_ to even _think_ of doing this to Nobunaga! priceless!

Nobunaga's eye twitched in annoyance before she sighed heavily. "I will not help you, but I will only give you one advice."

"Anything helps!" Issei wailed as Nobunaga crossed her arms and eyed Issei seriously. "I'll only advice you do this. Be yourself, like Maya-kun here stated, be yourself. You do not need to show the girl an extravagant time but merely show her how much you really appreciate and like her. Don't do things what _she_ like, nor what _you_ like, do things what _both_ of you guys like. Doing that will not only make both of you have a good time, it will enable you guys to get to know each other better. Oh and don't forget to converse, it doesn't matter if it's simple questions but keeping a flow of conversation with interests between you two is a nice way to spend time. And finally, remember to have fun."

"...Got that?" Matsuda asked as Issei finished writing on a notepad. "Done!" The brown haired boy said with a grin and raised a paper of him writing down what Nobunaga just spoke. The girl made a nod and said, "Good, we're done here. Now leave."

"Thanks Chuuni-senpai!" Issei said and ran off with his friends as Nobunaga sighed. "Will they stop calling me that?"

"In the modern world...the way you carry yourself can be considered as a Chuunibyou..." I reminded as Nobunaga rolled her eyes. "How I act?" She mused and stood up. "How I act is weird? it's only natural someone befitting of my status and royal bloodline that I should carry myself with grace! how dare you consider me to be a...chuunibyou. I command you to commit seppuku right this instant!"

"See what I mean?"

* * *

As we arrived back at the safe house after school, Nobunaga instantly snapped her fingers as Mon-chan appeared from the kitchen area, slightly smaller in size as he shifts his size to move around the house. Mon-chan remained on standby in front of Nobunaga as she said, "Mon-chan. I need you to survey the town, park and downtown side of the city where it's busy with human activities."

"...Why?" I questioned as Nobunaga took off her hat and sighed a bit. "Hyoudou-kun's going on a date with that Fallen Angel correct? if I can just tail them, maybe we could find something worthy of investigating into. That way, we can slowly earn the trust of the Devils."

"You do know it's better if it's me tailing them directly right?"

"Who says Mon-chan was going to survey the place directly? I merely asked a survey of the area, not to go in person. That job still goes to you." Nobunaga said casually and sat on the couch. "And I'm famished. Please, start dinner."

"You could've just asked instead of ordering me dearest Daimyo..."

I walked into the kitchen and begin to start up dinner as thoughts entered my head. Let's see here...so the schedule is that I'll go in to tail Issei and his Fallen Angel girlfriend. I just hope nothing bad happens...because I really have taken a liking to Issei, kinda like a small brother I always wanted!

* * *

The end of the week came sooner than expected and I'm currently sitting on a nearby cafe, waiting for Issei and his girlfriend to come. Judging from my research for the past few days, Issei surveyed this place a lot which means that this must be the place where he will go for the date. I was in my usual clothes with one sword sleeve next to me as I took a sip off my drink.

 _"...Maya-kun, are you really just taking a sip there? aren't you supposed to be surveying the area?"_ Nobunaga's voice came in through an earpiece headset I wore as I shrugged. "Hey, he's not here so it's fine if I take a little break...oh wait, nevermind. I see the lovebirds coming in."

As if on cue, I saw Issei and his 'girlfriend' walking into the vicinity. The two held hands with Issei trying to fumble up some words, shy at the contact as a small smile crept up to my face. "Oh my god, are you seeing this? Issei was totally different from his perverted demeanor!"

 _"Look, you can be amused all you want just focus on the job."_

Geez...someone's salty...

Anyway, the two went onto the usual things that people does on a date, going to eat somewhere, have some small drinks, play some games and with Issei also buying a gift for her! the two eventually went onto a park where I hid behind some trees to watch over them properly. "Ise-kun." The girl chirped happily and walked ahead of him, facing her back to him as she spoke sweet words to him.

"I had a fun time today, honest!" The girl said and turned around to face Issei with a sincere smile as Issei smiled goofily. "Although...there is one thing that I'm...rather sad about..."

"What is it Yuuma-chan?!" Issei asked in a worried tone as the Yuuma girl made a sweet smile again, before I felt the atmosphere turning dark. "It's a shame...Ise-kun...that this date has to end with your bloodshed."

"Huh?"

As those words left the girls mouth, black wings erupts from the girls back as she smiled at him again, lifting her hand as a light spear manifested. "...Y-Yuuma-chan?" Issei said, shocked and took a step back as the girl grinned at him.

"It's a shame really...and my name isn't really Yuuma..." The girl said, before opting a sadistic grin and looked at a purple scrunchie at her wrist. "Very sweet of you though...oh well. Time to die!"

The Fallen Angel threw her spear, before blinking as Issei's body glowed yellow before his body dispersed, making the spear misaim and hits a nearby tree. I made a small laugh and said, "Pray, do tell Fallen Angel-chan. What _is_ your name anyway?"

"What?!" The girl turned around and saw me sitting on a nearby fountain casually with Issei next to me, safe from harm. "...Huh?" Issei went, blinking at his position before standing up in shock. "W-W-What the hell?! Senpai?! Y-Yuuma-chan?! what's going on?!"

"Look at what you did!" I fumed and stood up. "You made Hyoudou-kun here confused!"

"...Tch..." The Yuuma girl said and took a step back as I prepared my sword sleeve and tilt my head back. "Yo...Hyoudou-kun. I suggest you start running, or maybe start hiding because I don't think Yuuma here actually wants to date you..."

"B-But-!" Issei started before I swung down my sword sleeve and deflect an incoming light spear. "How rude, he didn't even finished his sentence!"

* * *

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

Seimei tilts his head back at Issei and said, "Again, I don't have to repeat myself right? if you don't want to die here, start running."

Issei grits his teeth in frustration but started running as Yuuma took flight and said, "What an insolent human!" as she prepared a light spear. Seimei shrugged and opened his sword sleeve revealing a simple bamboo sword as he said, "Well now...if you want to get to that boy then you'll have to go through me."

 _"Maya-kun, what the hell?! why are you helping him **now**? leaving him to die can unfold other events so we can enter in easily!" _ Nobunaga fumed on the earpiece as Seimei shrugged. "Hey now...I said I've taken a liking to Hyoudou-kun so it's fine. Plus, I'll be sure to attract Rias's attention!"

 _"You can't release Yukianesa here!"_

"Who says? Senga is enough. I just used it just now."

 _"You fool!_ _"_

Seimei made a small grin and turned off the earpiece before he points his bamboo sword at Yuuma. "Now then! I think it's better off with you playing with me rather than Hyoudou-kun. He's rather...inexperienced."

Annoyed, Yuuma threw her light spear at Seimei who prepared a stance as he placed his bamboo sword at his hips, mimicking an Iado stance, before he swung his sword in high speed and shatters the spear, before going back to his stance. "I don't have time for this!" Yuuma fumed before taking flight and zipped past by Seimei who sighed a bit. "Aaah...I just hope there's no one nearby to see all this..."

Seimei casually threw his bamboo sword midair before it actually floated by itself as two pure white coloured magic crests appeared at the ends of the sword, before engulfing the bamboo sword in a bright white light. Seimei saw the sword floating down where an entirely new sword manifested in the form of a katana. It had a white grip with diamond shape crests on it, serving as a design. The blade was straight and was slightly longer than usual katana length and had unknown letters engraved on the blade, the guard of the blade was pure white in colour and square shape and finally, below the blade lies a cross necklace hanging.

Seimei made a nod and grabbed the sword as he ran his hands on the blade and manifested a black sheath where he placed it at his hips. "Now then...let's do this Senga." Seimei said as he walked forward before his body was engulfed in a bright white light and dispersed. Meanwhile, Yuuma flew on the sky and surveyed the area, finally noticing Issei running towards the now empty streets, seeing the night was late and all the shops were closed.

"This will make things easier." Yuuma mused and made another light spear as Issei noticed a looming shadow. "D-Damn it!" The boy cursed, knowing what was coming as he increased his speed making the Fallen Angel laugh in response at the pathetic attempt before landing herself directly in front of Issei, making the boy jump back in surprise and fell down on his butt.

"Y-Yuuma-chan!" Issei pleaded as Yuuma made an unamused look and said, "How pathetic. I've already told you that's not my name. Please...if you're going to die, refer to me by my real name. Raynare."

"R-Ray...nare?" Issei breathed out, before he crawled back in fear as Raynare laughed and made a sadistic grin and reeled her arm back, preparing her light spear as she said, "Please, don't blame me you're in this position. Blame God for putting that...thing within you."

The Fallen Angel threw her spear forward as Issei closed his eyes, bracing for impact only to receive a bright flash to his eyes followed by the sound of something being cut was heard. "Hey now...getting all scared like that is pretty lame. Especially you're doing it in front of a girl."

"H-Huh?" Issei went and saw Seimei standing in front of him with a sword in hand, still fully sheathed. The latter tilts his head back with a smile and said, "Hey...you doing fine?"

"...Urf..." Issei went, dizzy from all the confusion he was getting. Seimei made a small frown and face Raynare who held a scowl on her face. "You again...I see that you're not an ordinary human being..."

"I doubt I can even be called a human being..." Seimei mused with a shrug, before taking his Iado stance and said, "Now then...I'll give you one last chance. Stand down or I'll be forced to take you down."

Raynare rolled her eyes and prepared two light spears in hand as she said, "I have no room for negotiations here, I will kill that boy and you along with him!"

Seimei sighed heavily and said, "I guess it can't be helped. It's a shame that you'll be dying alone tonight."

"Cocky bastard-" Raynare spat before suddenly raising her spear in reflex as the sound of metal clashing with her light spear was heard. The Fallen Angel blinked, before feeling a cut on her cheeks as she looked behind her and saw Seimei standing there, still with his sword sheathed. "Hey...not bad. Props to you...Raynare..."

"Don't you dare say my name!" Raynare fumed and took flight as Seimei grinned as his legs glowed white, before leaping high into the air in an inhuman manner and appeared above Raynare. The boy drew his sword and swung it down as Raynare clicked her tongue and raised one of her spear to block it, prompting Seimei to grin before his body glowed and dispersed, appearing behind Raynare instantly as he swung his sword.

"!" Raynare went, surprised but spun her entire body and used both of her spears to block the attack forcing Seimei to frown as his body dispersed in a flash of lightkj, before reappearing next to Issei. "Let's go Lady Killer!" Seimei said and grabbed Issei's hands before both of their bodies glowed and dispersed together. Raynare frowned before noticing a flash in a distance, before making a nod and took flight towards it.

Meanwhile, Seimei and Issei transported into a safer distance and arrived at a secluded place with a storage building nearby, indicating they were still within the vicinity of the park. "Go hide in this building Hyoudou-kun." Seimei ordered quickly making the boy nod weakly and staggers into the building. Seimei made a small nod before he faced forward and saw Raynare dropping down in front of him.

"Tch...what a pest..." The Fallen Angel remarked and prepared spears and tilts her head to the side. "I can see why you brought me here. It's secluded and has a safe place for that boy to hide...correct?"

Seimei didn't reply but merely changed his stance as he held his sword in an inverse manner and hunched his back a bit. "Mm...I'll lop off your head right now, give or take." Seimei mused as Raynare scowled at him and made another light spear, wielding one in each hand.

"Hah!" Seimei huffed and rushed in as Raynare flew in at him at high speed. As the two fighters enclosed in each other, the ground cracked beneath Seimei as he halts his movements, before an astral white aura appeared around his body followed by him dispersing and appearing once more behind Raynare, quickly drawing out his sword as the Fallen Angel clicked her tongue and rolled to the side by reflex, dodging the slash.

Seimei made a grin and sheaths his sword, before rushing in at the open Raynare and drew his sword in high speed and stabbed it towards Raynare who growled and rolled to the side to dodge the stab before doing a back flip and took flight, throwing her spears in high speed. Seimei sheathes his sword before drawing it out in high speed and cuts the spears in half before leaping into the air towards Raynare.

"Persistent!" Raynare growled and flew even higher as she made two more spears and threw them at Seimei who frowned and sheaths his sword before his body glowed and dispersed before reappearing again behind Raynare as he swung his sheathed sword in high speed, hitting the back of the Fallen Angel and blasts her down with strength before his body glowed and dispersed again before reappearing at the ground.

Raynare was blasted onto the ground, gritting her teeth as her back stung a bit and shakily stood up. "W-What the hell is with this guy?!"

"I believe it isn't me." Seimei casually remarked and stood patiently, waiting for Raynare to stand up on her feet. "Just because of my useful ability~."

"...Tch...he keeps on dispersing and appearing everywhere...almost as if...he's..." Raynare muttered to herself and stared at Seimei who waved friendly at her, before preparing his stance. "Are you ready to go or are you retreating now? I'm being generous you know..."

"Cocky bastard..." Raynare said and prepared another set of light spears, before throwing the first two at Seimei who sighed and easily deflects it. Raynare rushed in at the opening, preparing another set as she thrusts the first spear, prompting Seimei to raise his blade to block but Raynare swung down her second spear with strength and forced Seimei to lower his sword.

"Shit!" The boy cursed as Raynare thrusts in at the opening, forcing him to side step but didn't stop to leave a small scratch at his cheeks. Seimei stepped back as he made a small huff and felt a stringing sensation on his cheeks. "Damn it..." He cursed and eyed Raynare who prepared herself for another round of attack...before she halts herself and sets her gaze onto a different direction.

The storage house.

"...Hoo...I almost forgot..." Raynare mused as Seimei widens his eyes. "Crap!" Seimei went as Raynare rushed in towards the storage house. "Hyoudou-kun!" Seimei shouts. "If you can here me, get on the floor!" Seimei continued as he sheathes his sword and prepared himself as his body gave out another astral white aura. Raynare was about to reach the storage house only to hit the floor by reflex as Seimei swung his sword in a perfect straight line and unleashed an arc slash which cleaves everything within twenty meters of himself in half.

Raynare widens her eyes and saw the storage house cleaved in half as the upper half fell to the side and revealed Issei curled up into a ball on the floor. Seimei rushed in and hopped into the now destroyed storage house and picked up Issei who started to pant out of panic, before he jumped back into safety. Raynare stood up with a growl as Seimei settled Issei down on the ground as he said, "I think I've been playing long enough. It's high time I attract the devils..."

Seimei threw Senga into the air as it floated midair, before he did a stomp onto the ground as a blue magic crest appeared in front of him and coming out of it was an ice pillar. "Now then...let's see if this place doesn't freeze-"

"Raynare..." A voice cuts in as said Fallen Angel raised her eyebrow and coming in from the sky was another fellow Fallen Angel in an overcoat, followed by other one coming in but was a woman this time. "...Dohnaseek...and...Kalawarner?"

"We were wondering what took you so long but...we can see that you have a pest problem..." Dohnaseek said as Kalawarner sighed. "And it's only a human..."

"Shut up! he's not normal at all..." Raynare fumed as Seimei groaned. "Urf...more people to deal with...oh well, it can't be helped. I suppose letting Rias know will be better. The more the merrier I guess..."

Seimei placed his hand on the ice pillar as he took a deep breath. "Magician Code: #066. Releasing Boundary Interface, Deploying Nox Nyctores 'Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa-'"

"Finish that line Maya-kun...and I'll be sure to send you back to Headquarters..."

The sound of an explosion was heard followed by a dust cloud forming within the vicinity. Everyone coughed before the sound of a sword swinging was heard and instantly blew away the dust cloud as another participant entered the field.

It was Nobunaga, in her usual general attire.

Nobunaga tilts her head back and saw Seimei and Issei standing there, before sighing. "If you wanted to attract the attention of the devils...it's much more better to let me do it rather than releasing Yukianesa here. It's...not worth it."

"Chuuni-senpai is in it as well?!" Issei commented, earning a twitched eyebrow from the girl, before deciding to ignore the statement and faced the three Fallen Angels. "Haah...all I see is trash. Not worth using Isyana on them..." Nobunaga mused. Dohnaseek scoffed and said, "Hah! what can a mere human do to us?! I see only a human who only uses cheap tricks..."

"Hey!" Seimei fumed.

"And a girl who's pretty much arrogant..."

"..."

"And finally a guy who's pretty much a pathetic wimp!"

Issei flinched at those words as Nobunaga sighed heavily, making Seimei take a step back with Issei, sensing the atmosphere going dark as Nobunaga stared at the Fallen Angel with a blank gaze. Dohnaseek prepared a light spear as he said, "Prepare to die!" as he threw it.

Nobunaga never moved and as the light spear nearly reached her, a large skeleton hand smashed the light spear into the ground. The Fallen Angels widens their eyes at the appearance of a large crimson skeletal figure with a tattered cloth around it. Nobunaga smirked and opted a cruel smile as she swiped her hands as she said, "Deploying Hierarchical Swords."

Thirteen different magic crests appeared behind Nobunaga which various colours and each of them had a katana grip sticking out. The magic crests seems to follow Nobunaga wherever she moved as she merely raised her hand and said, "13th Hierarchical Blade: Kagutsuchi!" as one of the magic crest, dark orange in colour, floated near Nobunaga as she held the katana grip and pulled out a katana.

The grip was black in colour with dark orange diamond designs on it. The guard was square in shape and was dull orange in colour, the blade was dark orange in colour by the sharper side while pitch black on the blunt side. As soon as Nobunaga fully pulled out the katana, it instantly ignites itself into flames as a power surge was leaked out.

"Hahaha!" Nobunaga let's out an evil laugh and swung her sword and directly in front of the Fallen Angels, a dark orange cut on the ground was visibly seen before erupting into a large wall of flames. "W-What the hell?!" Raynare went, shocked as Nobunaga laughed evilly before she tilts her back. Mon-chan grabbed Nobunaga and places her directly on his head as the girl held a devious smile towards the Fallen Angel.

"Befitting of the Demon General..." Seimei mused as Dohnaseek took flight as he said, "I'm no scared of you little girl!" as he threw another light spear. Nobunaga merely sighed in a bored tone and said, " 6th Hierarchical Blade: Yabiko..."

This time, a teal coloured magic crest shots out towards the light spear as a katana came out of it, the grip was teal in colour and the guard was yellow in colour with the blade being standard silver in colour. The blade, Yabiko, shots out towards the light spear automatically and cleaves it in half, before floating to Nobunaga's side, remaining on standby.

"Yabiko: Expand." Nobunaga said as Yabiko glowed before separating itself into three smaller katana's, more resembling a wakizashi. It looked similar to Yabiko's katana state but with a shorter blade and a red string beneath the grip. The three wakizashi's floated around Nobunaga as Dohnaseek threw several more spears but the wakizashi's automatically propelled itself towards the spears and defends Nobunaga automatically.

"Hah! such a feeble attempt...but I applaud your effort." Nobunaga sneered before tossing Kagutsuchi on her hand randomly, before it automatically reverts to it's magic crest state, remaining on standby. "I suppose I _could_ grant you an honourable death..."

"Nobunaga..." Seimei warned but the girl ignored the boy as she said, "Do calm down Maya-kun. Isyana's release would surely attract Rias's attention...and...it seems I was right..."

As if on cue, a crimson coloured magic crest was seen appearing on the side before Rias appeared. The heiress quickly surveyed the area before widening her eyes at the sight of Nobunaga atop of Mon-chan and a large fire wall was seen. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Oh come now..." Nobunaga said in a playful tone. "Did you not think I would know...that you know that this is happening? I mean...come on Rias! you felt the presence of the Fallen Angels! were you going to let Hyoudou-kun here die?"

Rias flinched at those words as Nobunaga laughed evilly again. "But it doesn't matter. I like your methods Rias! truly it befits a Devil...and a King trying to get her servants. Interesting! I would love to see you in the battlefield one day!"

Seimei stood up and looked at Issei who was already feeling lightheaded from all the information he was receiving. Nobunaga crossed her arms as she said, "Watch Rias! know that we're on your side!"

The girl placed her hand on the sword on her hips as Seimei said, "Rias...Hyoudou-kun...I suggest you prepare yourselves...for a rather gruesome sight..."

"...What?" Rias said confused as Nobunaga slightly drew the sword on her hips as she said, "Magician Code: #04. Releasing Boundary Interface, Deploying Legacy Weapon 'Isyana'. Drive...Activate!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, the entire area went stiff, before a massive power surge leaked out from merely unsheathing Isyana as Nobunaga made an evil smile. The shock wave from the power surge caused the nearby trees to shake before she said, "Area of Order, activate!"

The power surge soon died down, although slowly, before a gigantic sphere which surrounds the vicinity appeared. "Expend!" Nobunaga ordered once more before it expands into a range of thirty meters. Everyone within the vicinity gasped at Nobunaga's poweress as Seimei shook his head. "She really does like to go out in style does she?"

"Now then...Rias Gremory! watch me as I earn your trust!" Nobunaga declared and eyed Dohanseek. "Starting with you."

"Tch...a power surge is all good but I don't sense any difference in your strength! you're just for show!"

"That's right..." Nobunaga admitted, before grinning sadistically. "I am just for show! I will show you...a beautiful and glorious order, an order so absolute you won't be able to deny me!"

"What makes you think I would-"

"Bow before me you worm!" Nobunaga ordered, before Dohnaseek scoffed at her...and felt his body heavier. Slowly, Dohnaseek's body moved by itself as he stood on the ground and slowly kneeled down in front of Nobunaga. "...I...I can't...control my own body!" Dohnaseek complained as Nobunaga laughed evilly once more.

"I shall now grunt you...an honourable death!" Nobunaga declared once more, before opting an even more cruel smile as her eyes widen, a hint of madness was seen within them.

 ** _"I command you to commit seppuku right this instance!"_**

As those words left her mouth, Dohnaseek knelt down on the ground as he manifested a light spear, slowly pointing it towards his own belly. His body moved by his own and he couldn't do anything except for his expression turning into fear as Nobunaga grinned. The girl looks at his other comrades and said, "And you two...watch! watch him doing the ritual...with your eyes wide open! no blinking, no exceptions!"

Kalawarner and Raynare's body went stiff, before they widen their eyes, unable to blink and watch as Dohnaseek commits the grievous ritual. "Y-You bitch! what did you do to me?!"

"All is within my command when Isyana is released. You should've known to kill me before that." Nobunaga stated as if she said something obvious. The girl tilts her head back and made a nod as Mon-chan placed her down. Nobunaga walked towards Dohnaseek and said, "13th Hierarchical Blade: Kagutsuchi..." as said sword floated near Nobunaga as she pulled out the flaming katana once more.

"Guuoooh?!" Dohnaseek grunts in pain as he stabbed himself on the abdomen, before painfully sliding it across his belly, blood spurting out. Nobunaga placed Kagutsuchi on his neck as she said, "Now then...you should feel honoured to do this! you've died a glorious death at the hands of Isyana's Order and Kagutsuchi's holy flames!"

The girl raised her blade and looked at Rias who held just about the same mortified face of Raynare and Kalawarner. "And with this...Rias Gremory...I hope we can win your trust!" Nobunaga said, before opting a sweet smile and drove her blade down onto Dohnaseek's neck, stabbing it as blood splurted everywhere before the Fallen Angel's silent scream fell deaf on everyone's ear before his body was ignited in a dark orange flames, and dispersed into ashes.

* * *

 ** _Seimei POV_**

Shit that was brutal...I never really expected her to release Isyana but...damn! it would've been less...brutal if I released Yukianesa!

"Guuoorrhh?!" Issei hurled at the sight of Nobunaga murdering a person, doesn't matter if it's Fallen Angel or human, but the sight of murder made him hurl as the boy pants heavily. "What...what...the hell...?"

"Rias...I suggest you go take of that boy. I think I know why you're after him..." Nobunaga explained as the Gremory quickly rushed towards Issei and held him tight. "Now then..." Nobunaga continued and eyed the remaining Fallen Angels. "I suggest you take flight. Wouldn't want to have another...command do you?"

Nobunaga sheathed Isyana fully once more before the gigantic sphere dispersed and everything within the vicinity which was once stiff, went back to it's normal state. Kalawarner and Raynare remained as they were, shocked from the events before Raynare shakily stood up, and took flight with a blank mind followed by Kalawarner behind her.

Nobunaga sighed and said, "Good work Mon-chan. You may return back to the safehouse." making the large skeleton nod before digging himself to the ground and dispersed with a crimson magic crest. The thirteen floating magic crests with swords sticking out of them dispersed as Nobunaga sighed again and walked towards Rias who flinched at her appearance.

"Now then...now do you trust us? we killed one of those useless birds for you so I think we've earned your trust...right?"

"Woah woah woah...hold it right there." I interjected. "That sounds like forcing her to trust us!"

Nobunaga clicked her tongue but Rias held a small frown and said, "I-I'll think about it...for now, I need to get Issei out of here..."

A crimson magic crest appeared under Rias before she dispersed with the shocked Issei, leaving me with Nobunaga. The girl sighed heavily after Rias left and took off her hat as she looked at the sky. "Fuuh...quite the night was it?" The girl mused and stared at me. She walked towards me and held my hand.

She was shaking.

(000)

"...Haaaahhh..." Nobunaga sighed in relaxed manner and sat on the bathtub as I switched the water to warm. Currently, we were already back at the safehouse where Nobunaga insists she wanted a warm bath, and so, here we are. Nobunaga made a small smile in a calm manner and fully submerged herself in the bathtub...with her clothes on.

"I still don't get you with you entering the bathtub with your clothes on..."

"Taking a bath with clothes is actually really comfortable, the baggy and soaky feeling of cloth in your arms and legs feels rather nice. I could do it with a towel but it won't feel the same. Plus...the warmth stays within you..."

I shook my head as Nobunaga smiled down at me, a rare thing she did. "Join me. I require some assistance."

Mm...taking a bath with a beautiful girl...or ditch her entirely and take a bath on my own...

"I demand you join me."

Nevermind.

Nobunaga scooted a bit forward before I placed myself within the bath...with my clothes on. "Huh...you're actually right...it _does_ feel nice to take a bath with your clothes on."

"I told you so." Nobunaga mused and rested her back on my chest, instantly feeling comfortable. The shower was still on, filling the tub with warm water as Nobunaga sighed heavily. "Maya-kun..." She asked and tilts her head back, eyeing me with those crimson coloured eyes. "Did you think I did a mistake?"

"Mistake?"

"Was it too brutal? or...was it inhuman?"

"What's inhuman is that they tried to kill Issei in cold blood. I think you just protected him, so it can be considered a good deed..."

"Mmm...being in Khaos Brigade, killing is pretty much a normal thing. Does it mean that by protecting someone while you murder someone else means that we all have a twisted sense of value?"

"That we do...but we just kinda roll with it."

"...it feels nice." Nobunaga mused and rested her head at the base of my neck, makes me wonder the Demon General is rather small in body frame...well...sort off short. I looked up in the ceiling and made a small sigh.

"At least we got the first step we needed."

"That we do." Nobunaga said in agreement. I looked down to see a solemn expression on her as she looked at her hands, which were still shaking a bit. I made a small smile and gently placed my hands on hers as she said, "Don't worry. We'll be normies soon enough, just have to look past by this whole facade thing. Mission is still a mission but it didn't state we couldn't enjoy ourselves."

"...Yeah..."

I made a small smile and leaned back, relaxing with her as Nobunaga sunk herself into me. Today was eventful, we made sort of made friends with Issei, earned Rias's attention and finally killed off an enemy.

Nothing like a good day at work.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

Hey hey! we've finished the second chapter of our long journey guys! I guess it's time to write a normal format, now I shall reply to reviews you guys posted!

* * *

 **Review Replies**

To the reviewer named **'Kirin'** : Mhm! Nobunaga is actually 'Demon Archer' from the Fate Series. I was intended her to be a male OC but I was like, fuck it, let's do this! and so here we are! as for her servants below her, I will use some Fate servants...I mean, because we can't have a proper servant type of Fic with some Fate Servants can we?!

To ' **Writer-san** ': And so, we meet again Senpai! and yes, I _will_ use the Japanese Historical Figure like some Shinsengumi, Tokugawa etc, serving under Nobunaga herself! her faction revolves around japanese historical figures, but will have others as well.

* * *

And down here are Harem lists!

 **Seimei's Harem:** Rosswiesse (serving as the **main girl** later on), Nobunaga (also serving as a main girl), Walburga (also serving as a main girl), Raynare, Yasaka, Elmenhilde, Ophis.

That's all he has for now, he will have more but will be added MUCH more later on, for now, it's these gals. Also, I warn you that romance is rather slow paced as I want to building up relationships, of course with the exceptions of Nobunaga and Walburga but that will be added on later.

* * *

So! I guess that's about it folks! we got to see a little hindsight of Seimei and Nobunaga's power! I hope you guys were pleased and I hope you keep on reading!

Jibster out!


	3. Chapter 3: The Landing Hand

Hey guys, an update here. Sorry for late update, having other things going on but let's not discuss this. Let us start now.

 **Note: I do not own DxD and this story will have slight Guilty Gear AND Blazblue crossover. Probably some more verses but I'll explain properly when the times gets there. Also added, I do not own Nasuverse seeing Nobunaga is inspired from there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Lending Hand and New Forces**

"…Fuuh. Thank you for the meals." Nobunaga said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up. I finished up my breakfast and started to wash the dishes. It was…the following day after the park. Recapping the events, I saved Issei, followed by fighting a Fallen Angel named Raynare and her lackeys only for Nobunaga to brutalize one of them and showed Rias of our strength.

We had just finished breakfast as Nobunaga puts on her hat and red cape as she said, "Now then…what is our course of action today?"

"Well…" I mused. "I think we should go meet up with Rias and the others, to…explains things."

"Humph. Explaining things is not of my level, I leave things to you Maya-kun."

"Right right…" I said, before tilting my head back. "Mm…speaking of which, where's Mon-chan?"

"He's gone to fetch mail…from Cao Cao."

"Cao Cao?"

"He contacted me before my sleep yesterday. Says he has…something to tell us."

"Tell us huh? Do you think he needs a hand in Kyoto?"

"That…would make sense. The leader of the Yokai is not to be tempered easily let alone handled by a mere single person. So much as we have three of the four top Longinus on our side, we are still but young warriors. While I do admit Cao Cao and his…combat capabilities, I highly doubt even he can take her down alone."

"Fair point. I sense road trip!"

As if on cue, a crimson magic crest appeared in the middle of the house, followed by Mon-chan coming out of it in his large form as he carried two things, one on his shoulders and one in hand. Seeing as he was tall, I couldn't see what's the one on his shoulders but I noticed a large…paper of sorts on his hands.

"Good boy." Nobunaga mused and eyed the paper as Mon-chan placed the large paper on the ground. The paper had a magic crest atop of it as I said, "So a magic mail? I thought they used owls and stuff…"

Nobunaga rolled her eyes before placing her hand on the magic crest as it glowed, before lots of paper stacks came out of it and a single slip of paper with traditional Japanese words on it.

"Oh that's an onmyouji paper." I mused, before frowning. "Imbued with magic. Why would anyone use a Ki related object with magic?!"

"I believe it's important. Care to activate it?"

I huffed but grabbed the paper with my index and middle finger, before channeling some of my mana onto it, and said, "Alright then…let's see what does this thing do…"

I threw the paper on a nearby wall before it went stuck there. A moment passed without anything happening, before a bright glow was seen coming in from the paper followed by it enlarging itself and a large door shaped portal was made.

Nobunaga tilts her head as she noticed an actual hand sticking out…before Cao Cao came out of it. Wait…what?

"Urf!" Cao Cao stumbled out of the portal as he dusted himself. "That went good. Hello again Seimei, Nobunaga."

"Cao Cao? What are you doing here? W-What's a damn portal doing in our house?!" I fumed as the young man grinned. "I suppose I could have told you earlier…" Cao Cao answered casually as he took a small stretch.

Sighing, Nobunaga crossed her arms and said, "And aren't you supposed to be in Kyoto?"

"We…got held back a bit. I suppose attacking her while in her house, _with_ her daughter, was a bad idea. Geez, note to self, don't listen to Heracles. Damn bastard thinks about fighting all the time…"

"And how did it went?"

"She went berserk when _someone_ thought it was a good idea to use her daughter as a leverage."

"Hey!" A feminine voice cuts in followed by a girl coming out of the portal. "I-I thought it would made us in an advantage!"

"…Honestly I'm not bringing you in these type of missions anymore Jeanne…"

"Hey!" The Orleans Maiden complained as Cao Cao shook his head. In all this, Nobunaga took off her hat and sighed heavily. "Am I to assume that the portal is connected to HQ?"

"Right-o Nobu-chan!" Jeanne chirped, before eyeing Mon-chan. "And hello again Mon-chan!"

"Speaking of which, my team has retreated momentarily. With the alertness of Kyoto, I think we need Nobunaga's Faction as well…."

"Ha!" Nobubaga scoffed. "Mitsuhide and Souji is enough for this job!"

"You know…three woman isn't enough to take down the most powerful figure in Kyoto. While it hurts your pride, we _still_ need Cao Cao's Faction aid. Is this not wrong?" I mused earning a frown from Nobunaga, irritated at the fact I was right. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Mitsuhide is tasked on with Rizevim while Souji is…well…trying to recover slowly. Taking down the guardians of heaven and recruiting Sun Wukong, not to mention coming into contact with the current Hakuryuukou AND helping up with more recruits not to mention doing this in her…condition is exhausting." Nobunaga said. "I have instructed her to take rest until further orders."

"Haaah…surprised all this is done by one woman. Do tell who's the new recruits…" Cao Cao asked as Nobunaga snapped her fingers as her magic crest appeared next to her and pulled out a paper from within. "The recruits are Sun Wukong, well not _the_ Sun Wukong but rather 'Bikou'. Then there's this Nekoshou, a wanted criminal of the SS rank in the Underworld and a stray devil at that…oh and here's an interesting one…"

"…?"

"Wielder of the Caliburn and the direct descendant of King Arthur himself…well…Arthur Pendragon and his sister, Morgan Le Fay."

"Didn't Arturia say she had a brother?"

Nobunaga smirked. "Interesting. To think my subordinates had such powerful siblings and lineage…"

"Duh. We ARE the Heroes Faction."

"Correction. We are. You are not." Nobunaga stated firmly as Cao Cao made a small frown. "Hey…low blow there. Seimei is just the same as we are…"

"It's cool." I grinned and ruffled Nobunaga's head. "Nobu-chan just loves to flaunt her fancy speech even though she's just a normal girl."

"I am most certainly not normal! I am the direct-"

"We know!"

* * *

And so, after an eventful morning, Nobunaga and I left the safe house with Cao Cao and Jeanne staying behind. Apparently, his team needed a resting place and what's a better place than the fancy place they set up themselves?

Our safe house.

In the middle of the goddamn enemy territory. Wouldn't anyone notice the power of the wielder of the True Longinus?!

"Do you think they'll be calling us for Kyoto? Because like I said, the leader of Kyoto isn't to be taken lightly…" Nobunaga mused.

"Judging by Cao Cao's arrival, I guess we'll be called upon soon…"

"Should I call back Mitsuhide and Souji?"

"I think they'll come when they know you're in trouble but as of for now, we should refrain from attracting even more powerhouses to our area. While the Hero Faction, both yours and Cao Cao's Faction, can subtly hide your powers, what if others like Rizevim-san or even Ophis comes in here?!"

"You are aware they are masters of powers for over hundreds of years more, shouldn't hiding their power be easy for them?"

"…Fair point."

"Let us not dwell on such trivial matters. We still have to explain to the Gremory Heiresses and while I do not like explaining myself to those lower of myself, we should get this done and over with as soon as possible…"

I made a nod of agreement before arriving at the academy grounds. I placed my bicycle on it's proper stand before walking with Nobunaga towards our class. As we entered the room, I sense staring before setting my gaze towards a certain red hair and glasses wearing girl.

"I suppose the Sitri is already informed…" Nobunaga mused as she took her sit. I sat next to her and tilt my head back, with the devils still staring at us, before Rias stood up and walked towards my desk. "…Can we talk?"

"Yeaaah…lets do that on lunch? I'm a bit lazy to do it now…"

Rias looked a bit baffled, before I grinned. It was weird considering the fact that we just murdered someone in front of her yet here we are, acting civilized and stuff. As the day moved on, Nobunaga and I arrived at the old school building during lunch.

I entered and instantly saw Issei sitting on one of the couch, before perking his head up and saw me. "S-Senpai…" He said nervously. No doubt about it, he saw Nobunaga murder someone for gods sake! Oh and I fought too…

Rias and Sona arrived shortly after us as Nobunaga sat on the couch, opposite to Issei with me sitting next to her. We all had a moment of silence, before Rias made a small sigh. "…Where to begin now?"

"I believe we should explain things to Hyoudou-kun here." I said. "Poor guy looks lost!"

As if on cue, everyone stared at the distraught Issei, before Nobunaga smirked and stood up, placing her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest in a typical arrogant rich person pose. "Ha!" The Demon General said. "I suppose I _could_ lend in a hindsight as to what is happening here, after all, we are humans are we not?"

Issei nervously nods as Nobunaga coughed and said, "Humans! The main species of this life. They are but the top living organism since the creation of this world. But what they do not know are the lower beings below them!"

Rias and Sona ignored the last bit as Nobunaga continued, "The Supernatural World! I'm talking about beings such as Devils, Angles and Fallen Angels! And this includes mythical beings such as Dragons! Unicorns and other amazing things that humans find…fictional. I can assure you…they are anything but fictional things!"

As the Demon General lectured Issei who listened intently, I walked towards Rias and said, " Forgive Nobu-chan. She…loves to be the one in charge…"

Sona pushed her glasses up and said, "I can see that…"

After an hour of the most simplified explanation of the supernatural world, Issei looks surprised, scared and amazed at the same time. As he asked few questions, I whispered to Rias, "Can I ask something?"

"…?"

"Did you… _take_ him in?"

"…Not yet." Rias admitted. "I expected him to be in a more…critical state but seeing things are like this, I suppose I need his consent…"

"And that concludes the prologue. I shall teach you more but we have other…pressing matters…" Nobunaga declared as I sat next to her again. Issei remained silent this time as Rias spoke up. "So…if I may ask…what…exactly are you two?"

"Remember when I said we were freelance magician? We had jobs that require killing targets, rescuing targets and other stuff like that. Trust me, when I say we can fight, I mean…we can…"

"And…what off Nobunaga?" Rias asked. "That…skeletal figure she had."

"Mon-chan!" Nobunaga declared as said skeleton appeared from a crimson magic crest in it's large form, easily towering everyone in the room as they became alert. Nobunaga opted an evil smile as she said, "This is Mon-chan! My…familiar to be exact. He was but a small undead skeleton when I got him but look at him now!"

"Y-Your…familiar?" Gasped a nearby Kiba. Nobunaga smirked and said, "Surprised from it's size? A true testament of his strength. I believe he can take down the Gremory and Sitri Peerage alone…"

Rias's eyes hardens as Nobunaga grinned evilly and said, "And…I believe you are familiar with my Hierarchical Blades?"

Issei shuddered at the memory of Nobunaga forcing someone to commit suicide as I said, "Enough flaunting. Rias, this is Mon-chan, Mon-chan, this is Rias…"

Despite his scary appearance, Mon-chan did a friendly wave towards Rias who blinked in surprise. I made a serious gaze and said, "But what are you really after Rias? Do you doubt our words?"

"…"

"It can't be helped." Nobunaga mused as Mon-chan slowly enclosed itself towards her. The Demon General gave a pat to his head as she said, "Do we have to take down the Fallen Angels to earn your trust?"

"Are you seriously…offering yourself to enter our affairs?" Sona questioned as I shrugged. "Hey, people needs to make a living too you know…not that we ask for payment or anything…"

"You know…" Sona started as she opted a serious gaze. "You claim to have moved away from Europe to get away from the supernatural world and now you're offering yourselves to help us, without payment. Wouldn't that come across as weird?"

I honestly had a bead of sweat as she said that, before Nobunaga smirked. "Would you have us take over this place instead? We could beat down filthy bats like you any day!" The Demon General boasted as Rias's face went into alert.

"Um…if they're offering help, wouldn't that be fine?" Issei suddenly spoke up in a nervous tone, before Nobunaga made an evil smile. "There you have it Gremory, Sitri. Would you accept our help or not?"

"…"

"I dislike repeating myself to such of those…lower than me but know this!" Nobunaga declared as she slammed her hand onto a nearby table. "We have shown you our pledge! We have shed blood in the name to earn your trust! Would you not trust us after we've taken a life away?!"

"…Well…"

"A life is still a life." I mused. "Be it Angels, Fallen Angels or Devils, or any other supernatural beings but it's still a life. What more would it take to earn your trust?"

"Such eagerness…" Sona went as she eyed us. "And how sure can you be?"

Nobunaga went silent as she grits her teeth, before sighing heavily and stood up. "I do not wish to talk with such filthy bats. I will wait outside Maya-kun. Please, make these _trash_ understand us _humans_ on what we meant. I suppose our strength clouds their mind of the reality that they can't handle a single problem without endangering a fellow human life and to use him for their own gain. Aah…truly such a foolish world this is…"

The Demon General never bat an eyelash before walking out with Mon-chan slowly dispersing. As the doors closed behind Nobunaga, I sighed heavily and rubbed my forehead. "Look...we've said what we wanted to say…" I said and stood up, standing next to Issei. "I'll be taking my leave to…let you think over things. Come Hyoudou-kun…"

"Eh? Me?"

"You are not their servant, nor off their own species. You are human and in my code, I do let supernatural beings control other races to their will…that is if you're okay with this Hyoudou-kun…"

Issei looked at me, then at Rias, before standing up. "I-I'll be right behind you…"

I made a nod and walked away, before eyeing Rias. "I had thought you were different from other Devils but…I suppose I _might_ be wrong."

* * *

"Aaah…such a feeble attempt it was. I knew I had better things to do rather than lowering myself and explain things." Nobunaga lamented as I shrugged. Currently, it was around after school as me and Nobunaga walked home…with Issei on tow.

"Eeh? What does Chuuni-senpai mean by lowering herself?"

Twitching her eye at the pet name, she sighed heavily and said, "We are humans. The closest most perfect thing to god. Why should I lower myself, a human, to explain such a simple statement towards beings lower than us?"

"Well if you see it that way…"

"I have to agree too…" I added my two cents. "I'm a bit shocked Rias and the others were more…distrusting that I thought…"

"But it's to be expected right? Gremory-senpai has…well…her reasons?"

"You'll understand on what we meant Hyoudou-kun…"

"Issei."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Issei. Hyoudou-kun is…too formal for my tastes…"

I made a small grin and said, "Alrighty then! I've got a kouhai who allows me to call him by first name! You can call me Mayakashi! Or Maya! Or-"

"How about just Senpai?"

"That works too!"

The three of us, mostly me and Issei, had a conversation before we arrived at a park. As the sound of a little boy crying was heard, we all turned around attention towards a young boy with a scraped knee sniffling with a…nun near him.

The three of us were about to continue our way when-

"…Wait." Nobunaga said. "Look."

Issei and I looked towards the nun…before her hands glowed green. What the-

"Hoo…a Sacred Gear." Nobunaga mused as she opts an amused face. The nun angled her hands at the scraped knee of the kid as his wounds begins to heal instantly. "And it's Twilight Healing."

"Twilight Healing?" Issei went as I made a small frown. "So…it's the abandoned one…"

"Abandoned?"

"I'll explain later enough…" Nobunaga said as the kid said his thanks and walked away. The nun rubbed her forehead, before a gush of wind blew of the nun's veil away. "Aah!" Issei reacted and helped the girl as Nobunaga and I stood in a distance.

"The abandoned one…or rather, the 'Heretic'. The one who healed the Devil and the one who has Twilight Healing. Asia Argento was it not?" Nobunaga said in amusement as I instantly 'konked' her head. "Do not hit me!"

"I swear if you even try to recruit the poor girl I will take away your monthly allowance."

"Kuh! You monster!"

"I learn from the best." I smirked and walked towards Issei and the nun. "Oi Issei, stop staring at the girls face and give her back the veil already."

"S-Senpai!" Issei stuttered as I stood in front of the two and made a small bow. "Hello there, its strange to see a foreigner here. Are you lost?"

"O-Oh!" The nun went. She was…speaking in Italian it seems. "H-Hello there!" She struggled to speak Japanese. "U-Um…I…I am….Asia Argento!"

"Nice to meet you Asia Argento!" Nobunaga interjected with fluent Italian. "It's a pleasure to have meet such…gifted person!"

"What did I just say about recruiting her?!" I hissed quietly at Nobunaga who ignored me. Asia looked surprised at Nobunaga's fluent Italian before replying, "Y-You can understand me?!"

"Of course! A General needs to know the enemies language!" Nobunaga boasted. I face palmed and stood next to the dumbfounded Issei as he said. "I'm…lost."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

And so, we decided to rest up a bit towards a nearby family restaurant. There, we invited Asia, or rather, Nobunaga did. The Demon General sat next to me across Issei and Asia, whom the latter looked around with amazement in her gaze.

"Y-You don't have to treat me…" Asia started in Italian again. "W-Why?"

"Simply because I want to ask a question, that and I know you seek a…haven correct?"

"F-Fueh?" Asia went as she down cast her head. "I-I am getting…erm…I am…uuh….I'm looking for a place!"

"Place?"

"A…err…church to be exact…"

"You know I am really lost. What is she asking for?" Issei chirped as Nobunaga opts a thinking face. "A…church huh…" The Demon General mused, before smiling. "I think I know what you're looking for…"

"R-Really?" The Nun went as Nobunaga nods. "I do…but first! We eat! I'm…famished…"

And so after a meal, we set out to send Asia to her destination…wherever it is. It was Nobunaga who lead us mostly. After an hour, we arrived in a rather abandoned looking Church. "Huh…this is rather creepy…" Issei comments as I nod in agreement…and plus…

"I smell dirty ravens." Nobunaga whispered to me as she smirked. "So! Asia…this is the place correct?"

"H-How did you know?"

"I've got my…sources." The Demon General mused, before walking away. "It's been a nice chat Asia. I look forward for future meetings."

"Eh? That's it? We're going to leave a cute girl like her alone in this creepy ass church?!" Issei complained as I sighed and placed a hand in his shoulder. "Can't do anything. Besides, it was Argento-san who wanted this…"

"Mm…" Issei pouts and looked around. "I still don't like it…"

"Who knows? You might be her hero or something but for now, we should continue on our way. Besides…leaving you alone isn't safe. Who knows if those ravens might come for you again!"

* * *

Later on that night, Nobunaga and I was back in the safe house with the addition of Cao Cao and Jeanne free loading. "Hey!" The Orleans Maiden complained. "We are _**not**_ free loading so correct that paragraph!"

…

Honestly I won't even bother.

Anyway, currently I was cooking dinner while Nobunaga sat in the large couch in the middle. She stared at the large map she made last time which was placed on the large table, with a serious face. "Hmm…so I was right. Asia _**is**_ in contact with the Fallen Angels. Poor soul must be have been made into believing a false ideal…"

"How do you know?" I asked as she tilts her head back. "Simple. I had Mon-chan surveying the town remember? He told me so…"

"So this Asia Argento…" Cao Cao muses nearby as he took a sip of coffee. "Is she the same Asia Argento of the Heretic on the Church?"

"Surprisingly, she is." Nobunaga answered before I interjected, "And Nobu-chan here had an interest in recruiting her…"

"You do realize the Hero Faction is centered around Descendants of legendary figures right?" Cao Cao comments as Nobunaga shrugged. "She doesn't have to be under me. Simply by having her could be…beneficial."

"Nobu-chan sure loves her job…" Jeanne chirped as the Demon General smirked. "I was born to prepare everything, after all, my ancestor didn't become the Demon General for nothing."

"And how are you keepings tabs on her?" Cao Cao questioned. "A magic crest or something?"

"Mon-chan is on the job. He's been...very busy. Of course that doesn't stop him to serve me…" Nobunaga muses and as if on cue, a small chibi like Mon-chan popped out from hat as she smiled a bit. "So…Cao Cao. What's the actual problem of you intruding in our safe haven?"

"Well you obviously know why." Cao Cao replied casually and leans back on his comfy chair. "We need help in Kyoto, but not now."

"Oh?"

"We need time to recover and amass a proper plan. An ambush didn't end up so well, plus, they know we're coming. Thankfully, the Faction are still at turmoil therefore Kyoto is keeping their distance so we can be sure there isn't any outside disturbance…"

"Mm…I may need to call upon Okita and Mitsuhide after all…"

"Nah, let them have their rest…" I chirped. "We do have Tokugawa and Masamune."

"He's back already?" Cao Cao comments as Nobunaga smirked. "Mm…taking on the Kyoto Leader huh…how amusing. This befits my strength after all…"

"You know unleashing Isyana would be easier…"

"Hah! Isyana's order would only work to those either equal, or weaker than me…unless I force myself of course but I fully doubt even a full powered Isyana could 'Order' her…" Nobunaga admits. "That just makes things much more interesting…"

"Aauu…I'm bored at these talks…" Jeanne groaned and lazily rested herself upside down on the couch. "Maya-chan…when's dinner getting ready?! I'm staaaarrrvvviiiing!"

"You know that's no way for the Orleans Maiden to act…"

"I don't care!"

…

"You're such a kid."

"I don't care!"

* * *

Later on that night, I was just lazing around with Nobunaga back at the safe house. Cao Cao and Jeanne were fast asleep as Nobunaga sighed. "Honestly…there's only so much a human can do even with strong weapons and powers. Was it his pride that blinded him on not seeking our help?"

"Hey…would you, the wielder of the True Longinus, not to mention it's the strongest of it's kind, AND direct descendant of a powerful historical figure and finally, having a thirst to see how a human can go so far. So tell me, would you seek aid?"

"Of course!" Nobunaga exclaimed. "Only a damn fool wouldn't want help in this world. But…I suppose I can understand why. He _**is**_ one of the best in our Cause…"

"That I can agree…" I mused and eyed the portal nearby. "But truth to be told, I'm still surprised the damn portal acts as a door. It's like we never left Headquarters!"

"Indeed. I wonder if-…oh…hold on a second."

"What is it?"

"…Interesting." Nobunaga smirked and opts an amused face. "It would seem our friendly neighborhood pervert is sneaking out of his house…"

"Hey I'm still here!"

"Not you fool. I'm talking about the damn perverted kid at the Academy!"

"Oh Issei? Mm…what about him?"

"Mon-chan is keeping an eye on him. He's…following someone."

"…Asia?"

"Indeed. Maya-kun, if you would…"

"I'll contact Issei right away."

* * *

Using Senga, I arrived at a nearby rooftop to survey the scene. Issei was following Asia, who seems to be wondering with a paper clutched. I slowly hopped down, before stalking the two.

" _ **Maya-kun. I would suggest taking actions slow this time. We need**_ to-"

"Create and opening, whatever…" I quietly replied via earpiece. "If I see any trouble that befallen my kouhai, I will take action."

There was no response so I carried on my mission. Eventually, Asia stopped by an alleyway and was apparently…talking with some guy. He had a cloak on so I couldn't really see his face. I ignored him for now before slowly going towards Issei, before doing a light poke to his back.

Issei flinched, before turning around and widens his eyes. "S-Senpai?! What the hell?!" Issei quietly cursed as I shrugged. "Same goes to you buddy." I whispered back. "What's up with following Argento-san?!"

"I-"

"Oi." I heard a new voice entirely. I blinked and looked ahead only to see the hooded figure in front of us, with a gun pointed at us to boot. Before he even spoke, he instantly pulled the trigger but at that moment, I instantly used Senga to teleport us away towards the roof I landed.

"Shit I won't get used to that…" Issei groaned as I sighed and stood up. Clutching Senga in my hand, I eyed the hooded figure who merely laughed. "Oh! Oh oh! This is just perfect! I spy with my little eye a damn useless virgin boy and a wizard!"

"…Wizard?" I sweat dropped as the hooded figure cackled again. "Ha! I suppose taking this job would be not so boring after all…" He continued, before throwing his cloak away.

" _ **Huh…Freed Selzen.**_ " Nobunaga muses through the ear piece. " _ **Must be the ravens ordering him to pick Argento-san up.**_ "

"Tch…" I clicked my tongue and prepared Senga as Freed cackled again, before pointing his gun at me all the while brandishing a holy sword. "Alright then Wizard, let's dance!" The Rogue Exorcist bellowed and pulled the trigger at me.

I used Senga to teleport away to a safe distance as I said, "Stand down and find cover, I'll handle this!"

"But Asia-"

"You're more important!" I said before teleporting back near Freed. "Done already Wizard?" Freed nonchalantly said as I sheathed Senga.

"Kahaha! You're done! Then let's do this!" Freed cackled before shooting his gun at me. I used Senga once more and teleported towards the ground, before rushing in at Freed who flinched in surprise. Quickly, I swung my sword in high speed but-

"Chi!" Freed went, swinging his sword with all his might upwards and swats my hand above. With the opening he had, he quickly thrusts his gun towards me and pulled the trigger. "Guh!" I propelled my body to the side, quickly dodging the shots fired before leaping towards Freed once more.

I used my body as a battering ram towards him as he staggered, before I reeled myself back and teleported towards a safe distance. Freed clicked his tongue and said, "Hoolllyyy craaap! Wizard, you sure seem to have such an annoying power!"

I frowned and said, "What do you want with Asia?!"

"Hah!" Freed cackled. "That lil bitch?! I'm only bringing her in! I mean…it's not like I'll fuck her or something!"

Kuh…this guy is getting on my nerves. I rushed in at him and swung Senga at high speed as he thrusts his sword, our weapons clashed before the sound of metal clashing was heard through out the area. I started swinging my sword as he did the same, our swords clashing with one another as he pressured me with his wild style.

"Gyahahaha! More! More more more more more!"

Frowning, I managed to step back and dodged a slash aiming for my neck before I used Senga to disperse in a flash of light, before appearing once more behind Freed. I swung my sheathed sword at him in high speed, hitting his hips as he hissed in pain before swinging his sword as he spun around.

I ducked before dispersing once more and made myself on a safer distance. Freed grits his teeth, before laughing. "Gahahaha! This is good! This is-

"Senpai!" I heard Issei's voice as I widened my eyes. That idiot!

"Oh? The Virgin Boy is back!"

As if on cue, I turned around and saw Issei running towards me. "I told you to go back!"

"I want to help Asia!"

"Gahahaha! This is all too easy!" Freed said and eyed Issei. "The Virgin Boy is an easy target!" The Rouge cackled and aimed his gun at Issei as I prepared Senga.

"Hah!"

"Guh!"

At the moment Freed pulled the trigger, I instantly swung my sword in high speed, cutting the bullet in half and-

"Gahahaha!"

"Shit!" I cursed and saw Freed zipping past by me as he rushed in at Issei, quickly thrusting his sword. Quickly, I used Senga and dispersed, before appearing beside Freed and slammed down my sword at his sword, propelling both of our swords to hit the ground as Freed grinned and-

 _DOR!_

* * *

Seimei widens his eyes as he saw Freed had used his free hand to thrust his gun towards Issei and shot him on the shoulder. Frowning, Seimei kicked Freed to the side before grabbing Issei and dispersed away with Senga.

The two teleported to a safe distance as Seimei eyed Issei, who clutched his shoulder in pain. Are you stupid?" Seimei's statement came cold. "I don't care if you want to save her Issei. You'll get killed. Aren't you worried?"

"To hell with that!" Issei huffed back. "I see a person in distress. I don't care if I'm weak, or even useless! I need to save them!"

"…"

Seimei remained as he was. He doesn't get Issei. Asia was…like someone they just met. What drives him to save her so much? Maybe it was his time spent in Khaos Brigade but…

"You can't do anything." Seimei said. "Just leave it to me."

"Senpai?"

"I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this for you."

" _ **The concept of 'friendship' doesn't work like that Maya-kun.**_ "

"I don't even know how to be friends normally." Seimei replied quietly. "But if it is following orders, that a thing I know how to do."

As Seimei walked towards Freed who grinned in anticipation, the latter said, "Gahaha! You ready again Wizard Boy?! Ready to get your stupid ass Virgin friend there shot-"

 _ZAN!_

"Goh?!" Freed raised his sword in reflex as Seimei rushed in at him with blinding speed, swinging his sword with strong impact and forced Freed to stagger back. Seimei rushed in at the opening and hits Freed with his sheathed sword, before blasting Freed away with strong force.

"Ugooh?!" Freed went as he was blasted away before rolling on the ground to gain footing and grit his teeth. Shit! The boy seems more stronger than he-

 _SHING!_

As the Rogue looked forward, the tip of the sword was mere inches from his face before he forced himself to propel his body to the side but that didn't stop him getting scratched on the cheeks. The rouge instantly raised his blade and pressed it on Seimei's neck, before grinning.

"Guess we're in a lockdown-" Freed started but halted himself as he stared at Seimei's eyes. What was once filled with life now lies a dull coloured teal eye…and…a sense of killer intent. "I've taken lives before." Seimei admitted, before smiling.

"So taking yours shouldn't be any different."

"!" Freed instantly stepped back as Seimei rushed in at him. The latter swung his sword as Freed attempts a parry only to see Seimei dispersing and appearing once more behind him. Growling, the Rogue swung his sword back only to find Seimei dispersing once more.

Seimei kept up his pressure by teleporting around Freed before appearing above him and slammed down his blade. "Hah!"

"Chi!" Freed raised his blade and-

"Naïve!" Seimei dispersed and instantly appeared in front of Freed and drove his blade through his shoulder. "Tch!" Freed seems to be unfazed and instantly used his other hand and points the gun at Seimei's head and-

"Hup!" Seimei dispersed once more and dodged the gun shot before appearing once more at a safe distance. The Rogue huffed but saw Seimei instantly propelling himself towards him as he swung his sword in high speed.

Freed grinned and said, "I can see you!"

"Hah!" Seimei huffs as Freed rushed in at him as well. The Rogue swung his sword but at the moment he swung his sword halfway, Seimei instantly rushed in beneath Freed before he thrusts his sheathed sword directly at the Rogue's torso and-

"Haaaaagghh!"

Seimei thrusts his sheathed sword with all his might and blasted off Freed away! As the Rogue rolled on the ground, he grits his teeth in pain as blood leaked out at the side of his mouth. "Ugooh…" The Rogue spat and rolled back to gain footing, only to see a looming shadow and-

"Shit!" Freed cursed and rolled to the side to dodge an overhead smash from Seimei's sheathed sword. He pressed his assault as Freed visibly saw his leg glowing, a sign of self enhance magic, before Seimei did a powerful kick to Freed prompting the Rogue to be smashed to the side of the wall.

"K-Kuh…" Freed grunts in pain before he opens his eyes to see a blade mere inches from his face, forcing him to duck and dodge a slash from Seimei. The Rogue rolled forward before gaining his footing back and stepped back and pants.

"W-What the hell…this punk suddenly grew more aggressive…" Freed huffed as he saw Seimei clearly having an intention of taking his life. In all this, Issei watched Seimei, a bit astounded but at the same time…worried?

Sure, the scumbag deserved it but…to see his Senior like that sort of worried him. Seimei merely hunched his back as his empty eyes gazed at the Rogue. "Mm…I'll take your head off. Give or take."

"GUH!" Freed stepped back as Seimei rushed and midway-

 _ **BZZZZZTTT!**_

 _ **BOOOOMM!**_

A single lightning strike instantly shoots down in between Freed and Seimei, forcing the latter to teleport back in surprise. "Another enemy?!" Seimei huffed before he looked around and-

"Senpai! Behind you!"

Without having to be told twice, Seimei dispersed once more as a lightning bolt struck where he stood, before he reappeared next to Issei. "T-That lightning…there isn't any cloud here!" Issei complained as Seimei furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did…did you notice anything weird?"

"Y-Yeah…the colour of that lightning…it was black in colour!"

Seimei frowned as he eyed the sky. "I know you're here…Batariel!"

"Ugh…to have that bitch saving me…" Freed complains as a woman floated down next to him. She seems to be wearing a funeral dress black in colour with a dark shawl covering her head. Her dull purple eyes scanned Seimei and Issei, before a stunning ten black wings fluttered on her back.

"Freed." She spoke up, a soft tone was heard. "What's taking you so long?"

"This Wizard Punk is-"

"He started it!" Seimei exclaims as Batariel tilts her head back. "Did you now?" The Fallen Angel questioned as Freed clicks his tongue.

"No matter. We're taking the girl now-"

"Over my dead body!" Issei shouts, before wincing in pain as he clutched his shoulder. Batariel tilts her head as she gazed at Issei, before nodding.

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Die."

"Yukianesa!"

 _ **BZZZZZTTT!**_

 _ **BWWWOOOOSSSHHH!**_

As a massive black coloured lighting bolt propelled itself towards Issei in blinding speed, a power surge was felt before the lightning bolt itself froze instantly, stopping mere inches away from Issei. "W-Wha?" Issei stuttered at the beautiful, yet deadly scene of frozen lightning bolt in front of him, visibly still crackling despite being frozen.

"…" Batariel eyed Seimei who now held two swords, both were still sheathed. "Aah…Nobu-chan's going to kill me…" Seimei laments before opting a serious face. "And what brings a damn Cadre of the Grigori here?"

"…" Batatiel never respond, before walking back and ignored the two entirely. She grabbed Asia who had been hiding on a nearby alley the entire time as she eyed Freed.

"We're going."

"Right-o Captain!"

"Hold it!" Seimei started and as he tried to unsheathe his new sword, Freed threw a small ball into the ground where a bright light enveloped the area, blinding Seimei and Issei before it dispersed, along with Batariel, Freed and Asia.

"W-Wha…Asia?" Issei panicked before Seimei huffs. He eyed the frozen lightning bolt, before dragging Issei to the side as he dispersed the ice and-

 _ **CHATOOM!**_

The bolt propelled to the ground with strong impact, before causing an explosion as Seimei teleported Issei and himself towards a safe distance. "Asia! Senpai they took Asia!"

"I know. I saw…err…blinded."

"O-Oh! Oh my-"

"Calm down Issei. We're going to Nobunaga to see what we should do next."

"I-I…I think this…"

"Need a break?" Seimei suggested as Issei sat down on the ground, clenching his shoulder as he nodded. "A break it is. But first, let's get that shoulder of yours fixed."

* * *

Nobunaga was not amused. Here she is, sitting in her sleep wear as she eyed a clock nearby. Eleven o'clock. At most normal high school activities, they would probably stay up. In a terrorist's case, they would probably stay up.

But in Nobunaga's case, she would sleep, because as she said, _"A person of my status needs their sleep. It should be a rare case for me to sleep due to my duties, therefore, all sleep is deeply appreciated. If I so much as miss a sleep I will-"_

Well you got the point. Anyway, a twitching eye Nobunaga sighed out heavily, before eyeing the events unfolding in front of her.

"Gahahaha!" Jeanne laughed evilly as she dons Nobunaga's red cape and hat. "I am Nobu! The-"

" _Nobunaga_."

"Nobu!"

"Say my name correctly if you're imitating me!"

"I'm not just _imitating_ you…" Jeanne explained. "I'm cosplaying as you!"

"It's the same!" The Demon General flurried, before sitting back down with a heavy sigh. This…this act of play was far below her. As she stood up, she held a sour face. "I'm off to bed-"

"I'm back!" A voice was heard followed by a flash of light where Seimei and Issei instantly appeared nearby. Jeanne leaped behind a couch for cover in the event of an enemy appearing as Nobunaga rubbed her temples.

"Do tell Maya-kun. Why, did you bring that fool here and why are you so late?" The Demon General questions as Seimei scratched his head. "Err…well Issei and I took a break so…"

"And how long was this 'break' hmm? Because I recall, you've been gone for-"

"I brought you some sushi…"

"…"

"And green tea. Oh and some Taiyako too!"

"…I suppose you _could_ forgiven…"

"You're too kind." Seimei snickered and placed several snacks on the large table. In all this distraction, Jeanne sneaked off to her room. Anyway, Issei scanned his surrounding, before eyeing Nobunaga. "Ah!"

"?"

"Chuuni-senpai in her sleep wear!"

 _SHIING!_

Nobunaga's Hierarchical Swords instantly deployed midair as Issei quickly hid behind Seimei, forcing the latter to raise his hand. "Nobu-chan…calm down!"

"I am not comfortable at the fact that you brought that fool here! Much less…this is our base!"

"So you guys live together? I thought you were just close friends!" Issei exclaims, before wincing in pain. The Demon General instantly rose an eyebrow and said, "And what's wrong with _him_?"

"It's…a long story…"

* * *

I, Seimei Mayakashi, have seen girls laughing. Whether in a beautiful manner, cute manner, or just plain creepy. But have you seen a mad laughter? Not like ones you see in movies or tv shows where it's exaggerated, but rather, a real mad laughter. I think mad doesn't describe it…

A diabolical laugh.

Yes that's it! As I gazed forward, I saw Nobunaga eyeing outside the window of our house…and was laughing in an evil manner. After I had told everything that has happened, Nobunaga seemed very amused at the events, before setting her gaze at Issei.

"In all this…do you know why this happened?"

"…"

"Because you were weak!" Nobunaga exclaims. Oh dear…here she goes again…

"W-What?"

"You are weak Hyoudou-san…very weak! You have no power to protect even if it's such a simple girl!"

"…I…"

"So…now that you know you're a weakling, we can't just ignore you now that you know of the Supernatural World. They _will_ come to you again. What will you do then?"

"…I-I do have the power!" Issei exclaims as he stood up, ignoring the pain as I saw him flinching a bit. "I will sell my soul to the devil if I have to protect my friends!"

"And what's your basis to helping Argento-san hmm? You barely know her, much less understand her!"

"…I look her in the eyes…and I see pain. I can't let a cute girl be in pain see? So that's why…I want to help her!"

"As chivalrous your goal is…futile it is as well. You have-"

"…I'll make my resolve…Nobunaga-senpai." Issei said in a firm tone. "Even if it means selling my soul to the devil!"

"…Hoo…." Nobunaga opts a smirk. "Well then…what will you do now?"

"…"

Of course, at this point, everything went quiet. And as the night continued, Issei had left with a thinking expression as Nobunaga smiled to herself at the sight of Issei leaving. "Interesting." She started. "I wonder why does Hero's choose to save people? While his reason't isn't solid, and I myself don't know the concept of 'Heroes', I do know that they need power and strength. He doesn't have that and he knows it!"

"It's called an inner drive." I explained. "I'm no expert hero either but if he's willing to be a Devil, in this case I believe he will go to Rias…then I guess we have a window of opportunity to gain their trust once more."

"What happened to making friends and stuff?"

"I _am_ making friends by doing this. Killing two birds with a stone as they say…"

Nobunaga smirked in satisfaction, before walking away. "Quite the interesting events isn't it Maya-kun? I'll be heading for bed now…"

"Understood." I said before eyeing the side of the living room where I saw Mon-chan remaining on standby. "Err…if I may ask before you sleep, why is Mon-chan still out?"

Nobunaga went stiff, a rare thing for her to do, before she said, "…Cao Cao said it's our…assignment."

"Oh?"

"He's in bed right now due to him taking care of…her the entire day, and I guess Jeanne is avoiding this work at all cost. I suppose it's your turn so…good night."

"Eh?"

 _THOMP!_

Nobunaga swiftly entered her bed room and locked the door, leaving me confused. Hmm…I wonder what's making her nervous? It's very rare truth to be told-

"I, has assigned you guys to take care of me for the time being."

"…Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

As I turned my head to the side, I finally noticed Mon-chan had out stretched his large hands and within his skeletal hand stood a young girl dressed in a gothic outfit. Which just happens to be Khaos Brigade's Leader, the Infinity and Ouroboros Dragon God, Ophis.

Oh, and also my boss.

"I, am famished. I, wish for food."

"But you don't need food-"

A stare from Ophis silenced me, before I sighed and walked towards the kitchen as I reflected on what has happened so far. I had Cao Cao and Jeanne staying with us for the time being, and had a door leading to HQ directly now.

Followed by helping out my Junior and fought this crazy ass guy and ultimately have to technically baby sit Ophis.

…

Nothing like a good day at-

"I, demand you to stop monolog-ing, and continue on with my dinner."

…

Err…a petty Dragon God isn't she?

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

Review Replies!

To **Sorora-hime:** Well thanks! Yeah, Seimei and Nobunaga is pretty much leagues above anyone at the early Volumes…or are they?

To **FateBurn:** Well his Harem ain't stopping there, but rest assured, I can confirm and confidently say that all of them will have a build up as to why they fall in love with our protagonist. Can't have a DxD fic without harems yeah?

To **Kirin** : Interesting idea, although Ouroboros has been used on an OC soon enough.

To **Mr. X:** At first, I didn't get it until I realized both Bro-ancer and Diarmuid died from suicide due to Command Spell LOL. Regarding the leading girl for Harem, I'll explain below soon.

To **No-hime:** Okay, you've got all those assumptions correct so props to you ma'am (?) Anywho, yes, the chant is indeed from the Blazblue release of Hazama and Rags. It was too badass to pass it up.

To **A Certain Guest:** Azrael? Muahaha…just you wait and see…

To **Guest:** Just be patient, as the story is pretty long but you'll see him soon enough (cause like, Eddie is my Sub for the Actual game lol.)

* * *

Harem List!

Seimei's Harem: Rosswiesse (Serving as Main Girl), Nobunaga (Also Serving as Main Girl), Walburga, Raynare, Yasaka, Elmenhilde, Ophis.

Okay so I decided that there will be two 'leading girls' in the Harem, which falls to both Rosswiesse and Nobunaga as the two plays major roles later on, plus they seem like the 'Heroine' type of character.

* * *

Well that's it folks! I apologize deeply for the late update, but until next time!

Jibster out!


End file.
